First Love
by Death Hime
Summary: UKISS/DongHo&YOU/El primer amor puedes encontrarlo cuando y donde menos lo esperas, en especial si has pasado los últimos años de tu vida siendo un adulto, cuando deberías ser siempre un niño...
1. Un buen trabajo

_N/A: Esto es algo que hice hace mucho y de hecho publiqué parte de el hace un tiempo en el maravilloso foro del kissme chileno. Pues llegó la hora de ponerlo por aquí, aunque reconozco que no me sentía segura de esto , porque el estilo de escritura no es como lo que normalmente hago y siento que tiene demasiados errores (¿me quedó mal escrito? diganmelo en sus reviews :S) A pesar de todo espero les guste y que me dmuestren todos sus pensamientos y opiniones en sus reviews..._  
_Aquí la protagonista eres tú (aunque muchas cosas [superficiales para las que no tengo imaginaciónxP] están 'extrañamente' basadas en mi y mi mejor amiga muy DongHolic~ _  
_Enjoy it!_

_(...) - Ahí va tu nombre_  
_Lo hice por Enero del 2012, así que el tiempo en que transcurre es precisamente aquel. La ciudad utilizada es precisamente en la que vivo en Chile, las descripciones de algunos lugares pueden variar un poco de la realidad, se utilizan muchas palabras propiamente chilenas, cualquier duda por favor sus reviews :3_

**First Love**

**Capitulo 1: "Un buen trabajo"**

(...) POV

Coincidence. La preciosa voz de Kevin interrumpía mis sueños junto a una llamada de mi mami. Aún medio dormida contesté.

- ¿Ah...? Estaba durmiendo.- Dije en un bostezo.

- Levántate floja, son las doce del día y te conseguí trabajo.- Me dijo con voz alegre.

- ¿Trabajo? Mamá estoy de vacaciones.- ¿Por qué un trabajo de vacaciones otra vez? Quería dormir~~~

- Ambas sabemos que necesitas esa plata, yo no puedo ayudarte de otra forma, además será fácil para ti.- Ella tenía razón, si quería dinero no podía quedarme echada todo el día.

- ¿Qué es?- Pregunté tomándole interés.

- Sé cuanto te gusta leer y la facilidad que tienes para los idiomas, te servirá para conocer gente y...- Fui entendiendo sus palabras y a lo que quería llegar.

No... Cualquier cosa pero no esto...

- No.- La interrumpí-. ¿Acaso seré guía turístico?- Pregunté, no le dí tiempo de hablar.- ¡Mamá! No quiero leerme mil libros de la historia de La Serena ni aprenderme mapas, ni andar con un grupo de ancianos sordos por La Recova ni nada de eso.- Reclamé.- Prefiero reemplazarte contestando teléfonos igual que en invierno!-

- No es eso, escucha primero. Te encargarás de acompañar y ayudar a viajeros que quieran conocer el lugar por su cuenta.-

- Ahora voy a ser un traductor-GPS.- ¬¬

- Jajaja... Algo así, te quiero aquí en una hora.-

- Oke, chao.-

- Te quiero, adiós.-

Dejé el teléfono en mi velador y fui a la cocina por mi desayuno. Abrí rudamente una lata de atún y me la comí camino al baño. Entré a la ducha y con agua fría me bañé para despertarme un poco. Salí me cubrí con la toalla y me lavé los dientes.

Traductor-GPS, ok ahora soy una maquina rara. De todos los trabajos que me podía conseguir en la oficina de turismo, mi mamá me consigue el que menos quiero. No quiero andar con una pareja de ancianos, ni con una familia escandalosa, ni mucho menos con un pervertido O_O. Pero bueno, todo sea por conseguir la plata para mis estudios.

Soy chica. Tengo solo 15 años y ando preocupada por los malditos estudios, no recuerdo parte de mi vida en que no anduviera igual. Ese es el problema de vivir sola con mi mamá, con plata insuficiente para todo, malditos sueldos del municipio, ahí yo, siempre ayudando en lo que se puede y a pesar de que no me guste debo hacerlo, más que por mi, por ella.

Ella ha puesto todo su esfuerzo para mantenerme y cuidarme desde que nací, y protegiendome desde incluso antes, se lo debo y lo pagaré como lo he hecho hasta ahora, con mis notas en el colegio y ayudando un poco en la plata.

Aunque a veces desearía mi tiempo para ser una niña. Despreocupada y gritona como cualquier adolescente por acá. ¿Cuando tendré unos diítas de libertad?

Dejo de pensar en eso, me coloco mis audífonos, pongo la carpeta de U-kiss a todo volumen y me subo a la micro cantando "Bingeul Bingeul".

Fin (...) POV

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Tras bajar del escenario, esperaron por un momento en el interior del recinto, hasta que los gritos de las fans se hicieron menos audibles para salir en calma.

- Ahhh... Estoy tan cansado, solo quiero llegar y dormir.- Decía Kiseop acurrucándose en el sofá.

- Suerte que mañana tengo libre.- Agradecía Eli, sentándose a su lado.

Preocupado SooHyun veía como sus dongsaeng intentaban descansar, en especial le preocupaba DongHo quien totalmente cansado y con marcas bajo sus ojos dormitaba sentado.

- DongHo, supongo que tu tampoco harás nada mañana, ¿cierto?- Preguntó al maknae.

- ¿Estás loco? Mañana tengo clases y por la tarde tengo algunas audiciones para las que me llamaron.- Respondió con sus ojos aún cerrados.

- DongHo, no deberías, tus profesores entienden que eres un idol y estás ocupado, las audiciones no importan, te llamarán para más películas te lo aseguro, debes descansar.- Trató de convencerlo el líder.

- Tengo colegio, ya he faltado mucho.-

- Las clases no importan cuando estás así.- Insistió haciendo incapié en el cansancio del chico.

- Para ti es fácil decirlo porque estás graduado.- Abrió los ojos y lo miró enojado.

- Aún si no lo estuviera diría lo mismo, estás muy cansado.-

- Dormiré camino a casa, tomaré una ducha y estaré bien.- Sentenció ignorando la realidad de las palabras de su lider.

Las puertas del lugar finalmente fueron abiertas para la salida del grupo, las pocas chicas que quedaban ahí, gritaban desesperadamente y trataban de alcanzar a los chicos con sus brazos. El maknae prácticamente corrió hasta la van donde al segundo de sentarse cayó profundamente dormido.

- Está realmente cansado, es muy fuerte para continuar con tanta presión.- Acotó Hoon.

- Es solo un chico y hay demasiadas cosas sobre él. No tuvo tiempo para ser un niño.- Dijo SooHyun mientras algunas ideas surcaban su mente.

DongHo POV

Siento como si hubiera dormido mil años pero aún me siento cansado. Abro los ojos para ver la hora, seguro falta poco para llegar.

A mi alrededor las cosas son algo distintas, el gris techo de la van se ha vuelto blanco con lucecillas, el ruido y las voces de los chicos son reemplazadas por... ¿anuncios de un vuelo?

Estoy comenzando a asustarme.

Preocupado me muevo para descubrir que estoy en un avión. Antes de que salga corriendo como un loco, se me acerca una azafata y sonriendo me entrega un iPod.

Hay un video al que le doy Play para encontrarme con un mensaje de los chicos.

" Todos: Hola! Somos tus hyungs!  
SooHyun: Notamos que últimamente estás muy cansado y te mereces unas vacaciones.  
Kevin: Por eso decidimos regalártelas de sorpresa.  
Kiseop: Fue increíble lo rápido que conseguimos el vuelo y lo fácil que convencimos a tu mamá.  
Hoon: Justo ahora estás viajando a un lugar a miles de kilómetros de Corea, donde esperamos nadie te moleste.  
AJ: Irás a La Serena, una ciudad de Chile que encontramos en internet y pensamos te gustaría y no te reconocerían.  
Eli: Diviértete, hay playa, montaña, allá es verano ahora, ¿no suena genial?  
SooHyun: Será una semana, es tu semana y queremos que la disfrutes.  
Todos: ¡Es tu semana para ser un niño!"

Mis ojos abiertos a más no poder, mi boca en una 'O' enorme, estoy en shock. No puedo creer lo que hicieron, me mandan a Chile, solo, no sé hablar español ni nada de aquel lugar. ¿Como se supone que sea un niño en un lugar que no conozco y absolutamente solo?

Noto que hay más en el iPod, le pongo Play.

"Kevin: Sabemos que no conoces el idioma así que te cargué audios coreano-español para que aprendas un poquito.  
Eli: Tendrás una sorpresa de mi parte, seguro te gustará.  
Ambos: Suerte (en español)"

"Suerte" ¿Que se supone que significa? Soy un idiota, a penas puedo con el chino, el coreano, el inglés y el japonés y ahora tengo que seguir con el español. Mi cabeza va a estallar. ¿No es demasiado ya? Maldición odio los idiomas, ¿Por qué no podemos hablar uno solo en todo el mundo? ¿"Suerte"?, ¿no recuerdo haber oido eso? ¿que es eso? ¿"Suerte"? Rayos. Me coloco los audífonos para escuchar los audios que Kevin cargo en el iPod.

Fin DongHo POV  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

(...) POV

Ya he pasado ocho eternas semanas en este trabajo y no puedo pensar en algo más cansador. Los montones de malas situaciones que he tenido que vivir o a las que he sobrevivido, mejor dicho.

Una pareja de alemanes fascinados comiendo pescados y mariscos en el puerto incapaces de comprarme un miserable dulce mientras yo me muero de hambre, unos gringos de como setenta años que querían bañarse desnudos en la playa O_O, la multa que les cargaron y la plancha que pasé, una inglesa impactada por la palabra "cuchuflí" ¬¬ retándome porque además a la señora no le gustaron, una viejita italiana que se me escapo en el observatorio, persiguiéndola como tonta yo por medio cerro. Así y todo me gané mis pesos pero con cuantos dramas más en el trabajo, mi mamá solo se ríe cuando le cuento.

Y ahí está "Coincidence" anunciándome una nueva llamada suya para seguro avisarme de un nuevo traumatizante trabajito.

- ¡Ah!- Contesto de no muy buena gana.

- ¡Mi salvadora! ¿Como estás?-

- Sobreviviendo, ¿que hay?-

- Un trabajo solo para ti. Es un coreano.- Cuando dijo "coreano" cosas pasaron por mi mente.  
Imposibles claro ¬¬  
Es que a quien no le dan cositas cuando escucha decir "coreano", todo porque una piensa en oppas y oppas por todos lados cuando dicen "coreano", pero claro, Corea no son solo oppas y oppas, hay gente común también O_O En ese punto mis ilusiones se acaban y regreso a la realidad.

- ¿Y por qué es solo para mi?-

- Porque eres la única en la oficina de turismo que habla coreano, además de mi.- Por poco y me caigo al oir eso.

- Nuestros confiables empleados del municipio, tan... instruidos... Mamá ni siquiera hablan bien español.- Dije riéndome.

- No seas pesada y no me hagas recordarte quien es la que te enseña nuevos idiomas y como esa persona los ha aprendido.-

- Excluyéndote claro, tú eres la mejor.- Dije tratando de remediar lo dicho.

- Bueno... me acaban de llamar, llega en la tarde, tienes que ir a esperarlo al aeropuerto, viene solo así que lo llevarás al hotel y acudirás a todas sus llamadas.-

- Lo dices tan tranquila, ¿y si es un viejo pervertido?-

- No es un viejo pervertido, prepárate y anda.-

- No puedes estar tan segura, si me hace algo es tu culpa, si para defenderme lo golpeo y lo mato no respondo.-

- Atraviésalo con un hacha si es necesario, pero anda, ¿quieres?-

- Oke.-

Apagué la tele y me preparé para irme al aeropuerto, como queda cerca de la casa, me fui caminando con mis amados kissos en la oreja.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Estuve sentada tanto rato esperando que sentía como mi trasero se aplastaba. Finalmente después de unas tres horas y de escucharme completa la playlist se anunció la llegada del vuelo desde Seúl.

Me levanté, sobándome sin disimular mi zona adolorida, bueeh... dolía mucho, que más podía hacer. Mientras tanto volvía a reproducirse Shut up! Caminé hasta la puerta de entrada cuando me dí cuenta de que no sabía nada de mi nuevo cliente, "coreano" , "viene solo", las únicas palabras que me dijo mi mamá sobre él, su nombre, su edad, su apariencia, nada.

Estoy rodeada de coreanos y muchos vienen solos, ¿que se supone que haga?

Entro en panico al darme cuenta que estoy rodeada de asiaticos, se encuentran con gente, pasan a mi lado, me miran... El panico se va y me empiezo a relajar, ya que no tengo nada mejor qu hacer, habrá que esperar.

Sin más opciones me quedo de pie cantando "Shut up!" bajito, pero bien inspirada con mi voz de licuadora descompuesta y con toda esa gente mirándome. De pronto una ilusión se abre paso ante mis ojos, la canción acaba y da paso a "I like you", tarareo, mientras sigo la ilusión con mis ojos. Esto es imposible pero si es...

- Shin DongHo!- grité como loca al verlo.

Solo los asiaticos voltearon a ver, la mayoría eran mayores, por lo que muy pocas mujeres se acercaron a saludarlo para alejarse después de un apretón de manos.

Me quedé en shock, al igual que él al ver a la trastornada que gritó su nombre en medio del aeropuerto, ¿que estará pensando ahora?, seguro que soy una loca de patio con voz de guacamayo enfermo. Por su cara de sorpresa puedo saber que lo asuste y que de seguro querrá salir corriendo antes de que me acerque.

Aún en mi trance y entre la emoción, los nervios y las cosas raras, empecé a reír maléficamente como una loca, ¿por qué me pasa esto? D: , ahora mi imagen se degrada más y más. ¿Donde estará el coreano que es mi cliente?

Trágame tierra. .

Fin (...) POV

DongHo POV

Bajé del avión sin mucho ánimo. El lugar parece bonito de solo verlo desde acá. Debe ser porque aquí es verano en esta época.

Camino entre el montón de gente que, tal como dijeron los chicos, no me reconocen. En parte eso es bueno, anonimato y tranquilidad, y en parte es malo, nadie me conoce ni me quiere ayudar. En eso recibo una llamada de SooHyun.

- Hola! ¿Llegaste?-

- Si, pero no sé donde tomar un taxi ni a que hotel ir, porque no sé nada.-

- Tranquilo, Eli contrató para ti un guía turístico, dijo que era "el regalo". Debe estar esperándote en el aeropuerto, se llama (...).-

Ohh... que imaginativo... Lindo regalo Eli...

- No quiero una señora explicándome toda la historia de su ciudad y paseándome por lugares aburridos.-

- "Suerte", no puedo hacer nada por ti. Adiós.-

- Adiós.-

¿Por que dijo "Suerte"?, todavía no sé, o no puedo recordar, que siginifica eso. ¿Por qué tenian que seguir con esa estúpida palabra?

Entré al salón de arribos y camino lentamente buscando a alguien que parezca trabajar de guía turístico, o como imagino que sea. Nunca he visto uno. No encuentro a nadie pero hay algo que llama mi atención.

- Cause your Life... Cause your Mind... Naeapeseo sarajyeo...-

¿En serio?  
A lo lejos escucho una suave y para nada trabajada voz femenina cantando ¿Shikkeureo? Entonces si nos conocen, lo sabía, adiós anonimato. Trato de encontrar a la chica.

- Tutututututu... tadadadadada...- La misma voz, tarareando Niga joah, me siento algo observado, me giro y me encuentro con sus ojos-. Shin DongHo!- Gritó al verme.

A un metro de distancia, ahí está la chica.

Quedé en shock, no por su grito, que sin duda me sorprendió, e incluso pensé en salir corriendo. Bien hecho DongHo, eres el único idiota que al darse cuenta de que puede ser reconocido va en busca de esa persona. Maldición.

Pero olvidando aquello, me impactó ella. Era preciosa, jamás había visto algo como esto, sus ojos estaban tremendamente abiertos al verme, eran impresionantes, tan grandes y verdes. Su cabello era largo y claro, llevaba parte de este en un lindo cachito a un lado de su cabeza y el resto caía sobre sus hombros y hasta su cintura. No pude evitar quedarme mirándola.

Aigo! Es linda, es linda, ¿serán todas las chilenas así? No estaría mal para mis ojos quedarnos un rato.

Algunas mujeres de las que viajaron conmigo se acercaron a saludarme al reconocerme, las correspondí con una sonrisa, sin despegar mis ojos un segundo de aquella chica. Nos quedamos varios minutos así, paralizados, separados por un metro, mirándonos, impactados ambos. De pronto ella empezó a reír, no entendí por qué. Parecía una loca, de nuevo pensé en correr, tal vez debí hacerlo, en serio esa risa a ratos le quitaba lo linda. Sin embargo eso también me producía más curiosidad y deseos de conocerla.

Se agachó, susurrando palabras para si misma. Se notaba nerviosa. Sonreí para mi mismo. Cubría su rostro con gesto preocupado, se levantó, agitó su cabeza, tomo un respiro, dio unos pasos hacia mi y me habló.

- Hola, lamento eso, es que... Realmente te admiro.- Dijo en un perfecto coreano, lo que me sorprendió aún más, otra vez pensé en correr, ¿en serio sabe coreano?-. Puedo tomarme una foto contigo.- Se acercó sacando su celular.

- Claro.- Accedí sonriendo, se puso a mi lado y tomó la foto.- ¿Puedo saber tu nombre?- Pregunté.

- Soy (...)- Respondió. ¿No es ese el nombre de la guía que Eli contrató?- Verás trabajo como guía turístico y estoy buscando a mi cliente, ¿no sabes quien podría ser?- Preguntó viendo a un lado y otro.

Pensé en correr otra vez, tal vez debí haberlo hecho antes, ¿es ella realmente? Que casualidad. Supongo que debería decir "Gracias Eli". Lindo regalo. Definitivamente esa chica no cabía en lo que yo imaginaba como guía turístico, parecía más o menos de mi edad.

- Yo soy.- Dije con una sonrisa aún más amplia, de nuevo esa hermosa expresión sorprendida ocupo su rostro-. ¿Tú, en serio eres guía turístico?-

- Yep. Solo por este verano, pero si.- Dijo más relajada.

- No lo pareces, usando jeans cortados, camiseta. No es como lo imaginaba.- Dije sincero.

- ¿Como se supone que debe verse un guía para ti?-

- No sé, más... formal.-

No sabía que responder exactamente, me esperaba a alguien mucho mayor.

- Eso no es lo mío.-

- Puedo llamarte noona.- Le pregunté tratando de ser amable y ganarme su cariño. Eso normalmente hace que las chicas me vean lindo.

- Noona?! Nooo! Soy menor que tú, ¿acaso me veo vieja?- Me gritó medio enojada llevándose las manos a la cara.

- Lo siento, ¿de que año eres?- Pregunté avergonzado, tratando de recuperar puntos. No creía que fuera menor que yo, aunque lo parecía.

- Nací el 96 si es a lo que te refieres, tu pregunta fue extraña, normalmente la gente dice "¿cuantos años tienes?". Pero ya que... vamos por un taxi, te llevaré a tu hotel.- Empezó a caminar.

- Espera...- Dije sin moverme.

- ¿Que?- Se giró sin retroceder.

- ¿Que siginfica "Suerte"?-

Fin DongHo POV


	2. First move

Espero les esté gustando tanto como a mi me gustó hacerlo :3

[...] Nombre de la mamá de (...) o sea el nombre de quien sea que tu quieras que sea tu madre xD (no andaba imaginativa para nombres ese día)

**Capitulo 2: "First move"**

**[...] POV**

Toqué la puerta de (...) y entré, ahí estaba viendo sus videos de U-KISS, que incluso a mi han terminado gustandome, seguro debe pensar que esto es un sueño.

Me vio y entré con el plato de helado para las dos. Cerró su laptop.

- ¿Que tal el viejo pervertido?- Pregunté sarcástica entregándole la cuchara.

- ¡Lo sabías todo! ¿Cómo pasó?- Me dijo haciendo un espacio para mi en su cama.

**Flash Back**

Entre el silencio de un domingo de verano en la oficina de turismo, mi teléfono sonó. Lo contesté antes de que diera un segundo rin.

- Oficina de Turismo, La Serena, Chile, Buenas tardes, habla [...], en que puedo ayudarle.- Dije mi largo saludo aprendido de memoria.

- Buenas tardes.- Decía en un difícil español una voz algo familiar.

- Where are you from? Do you speak english?- Dije para que no se complicara más.

- Oh! Yes I speak english.- Respondió con alegría-. I need a guide for a friend who'll be in La Serena around five o'clock, he's travelling alone and is easier for him to speak chinese... or corean!... than english.- La única persona que pasó por mi mente fue (...).

- We have only one person here who speaks fluent corean, her name is (...), she can help you.-

- (...)... I see... Is she a cute girl?- Preguntó. Se escuchaban risas de fondo, me sorprendió.

- Yes, she is a really cute girl and I'm her mother.- Dije aguantándome la incomodidad y la risa.

- Oh... I'm sorry, jejeje.- Dijo nervioso mientras las risas lejanas aumentaban.

- What´s your name?- Continué con mi trabajo.

- I'm Elisson Kim.-

- ¿No es ese el nombre de uno de los chicos que (...) dice que tiene buen cuerpo?- Dije para mi.

- Excuse me?- Preguntó. Espero no haya entendido.

- Oh, and your friend's name?- Continué.

- DongHo Shin.-

- ¿No es ese el chico que (...) adora?- Otra vez para mi.

- What?-

- Sorry but you are U-KISS members.- Dije como afirmación.

- Yes, do you know us?- Tras él se escuchaban murmullos sorprendidos.

- Yes, (...) is a big fan of you.-

- Great! That makes everything a little more interesting. So how much is the service for a week?-

- I can send you the details in an e-mail. what's your e-mail?-

- Great, _HOTboy .- Las voces que lo acompañaban se reían al oírlo. Me uní a ellos, no pude aguantarme al escuchar su correo.

- Ok Elisson, it's ready, (...) will be waiting for DongHo in the airport at five o'clock.-

- Great, thanks, good bye.-

- Good bye.-

Reí de buena gana al colgar, había hablado por teléfono con uno de los más grandes ídolos de (...) y ella pasaría toda la semana con uno de esos niños.

**Fin Flash Back**

- ¡Mamá!- Gritó sonrojándose-. Le dijiste a Eli que pienso que tiene buen cuerpo y dijiste que adoro a DongHo, ¡que vergüenza! y con lo que pasé hoy.-

- Lo dije en español, no creo que haya entendido nada y ¿que fue lo que pasó hoy?, quiero saberlo todo.-

- ¡No, que vergüenza!- Le di una mirada comprensiva y empezó a hablar-. En el aeropuerto grité como una loca cuando lo vi, típico de mi, y para peor me puse a reír y él no dejó de mirarme, quería morirme...- Me contó tapando su cara con un cojín.

- Ajajajaja, es normal ponerse así si te gusta.- Dije quitándoselo.

- No me gusta.- Dijo nerviosa.

- Hablaba de que es uno de tus artistas favoritos.- Expliqué conociendo lo que sentía.

- Ahh...-

- Igual a mi no puedes esconderme nada, siempre andas hablando de DongHo, DongHo y DongHo, ¿por qué ahora es tan malo que te guste?-

- Porque ahora está acá.- Sonrió mordiendo su labio.

- Así mejor, vas a pasar toda la semana con él, cuanto no hubiera querido yo pasar una semana con algún artista que me guste. ¿No estás feliz por eso?- Me miró con nerviosismo tomando una cucharada de helado-. ¿Y que pasó después?-

- Bueno, primero me dijo que no parecía guía, me dijo que me veía vieja y después en el taxi me empezó a hacer preguntas sobre mi experiencia y cosas así, no fue para nada divertido, era más como si tratara de asegurarse de que no soy en realidad una psicopata maniatica que quiere hacerle algo. Olvidando eso lo traté de impresionar, si servía de algo. Se sorprendió mucho al saber los idiomas que hablaba.- Me contó animada.

- ¿Quien no se sorprendería con una niña que habla español, inglés, alemán, japonés y coreano? Habría que estar loco para no sorprenderse, te encanta lucirte.-

- Soy especial ya.- Dijo tomando más helado-. Y tengo una mami super especial que me enseña... Después le conté lo que me ha pasado en el trabajo hasta ahora, ahí se rió un poco y se puso más amable, estaba como enojado o no sé, cuando llegamos dijo que quería descansar y que si me quería para algo me iba a llamar y me echó así no más.-

- Debió estar cansado, es un viaje largo y tú misma me has dicho cuantas cosas hace ese pobre niñito, tiene que dormir y acostumbrarse al nuevo horario, son trece horas (...). Además viene solo, a lo mejor quiere llamar a su familia, amigos, polola.-

- Nooooo! DongHo no puede tener novia!- Gritó desesperada.

- Ajajajaja.-

**Fin [...] POV**

**DongHo POV**

Desperté después de una larga siesta. Ya está oscuro, enciendo el televisor para ver la fecha y la hora, no estoy seguro de la diferencia con Corea. Son las diez de la noche en Domingo, y en Corea las once de la mañana del Lunes, según veo en mi movil. Son trece horas y yo debería estar más que despierto, pero aún tengo algo de sueño.

Tomo mi teléfono y lo primero que me encuentro es el recién grabado número de mi guía. Algo en mi interior me provocaba el tremendo deseo de llamarla, una necesidad como nunca había sentido.

Por la tarde tal vez no fui muy amable, dude de sus capacidades, quise correr más de una vez, y me reí de los problemas de su trabajo, además la obligué a irse después del favor que me hizo al traerme aquí.

Pero era su deber, ¿no?, digo, si la dejo quedarse y es una fan... A uno ciertas cosas le asustan cuando se da cuenta de lo que pueden hacer algunas chicas medio locas.

Pero es diferente, lo que veo en ella, la razón por la que quiero actuar diferente a hoy, la razón por la que quiero correr pero mis pies no me lo permiten.

No puedo sacarla de mi cabeza. Hoy no pasé más de una hora con ella y todo lo que gira en mi mente es ella, su voz, su rostro, su actitud, esos hipnotizantes ojos. ¿Cómo es posible que un ser humano sea tan bello?

"Suerte", sabiendo lo que significa solo espero tener mucha.

En medio de estos pensamientos caigo dormido para soñar con ella.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Despierto con la tibia luz del sol en mis ojos, al parecer el cansancio se ha ido, pero según lo que me dijeron los chicos en el video hoy empiezan mis días de ser un niño.

No es que esté precisamente feliz con esto, pero nunca son malas unas pequeñas vacaciones, vamos a disfrutarlas, ¿no?

Me levanto y voy a la ducha, donde no paso mucho rato pues me llama el aroma del desayuno que llega a la habitación. Busco una toalla o algo para cubrirme y para mi suerte encuentro una bata.

- Los servicios han sido pagados con anterioridad no tiene de que preocuparse.- Me dice en español el camarero, por lo que no entiendo nada. Lo nota y me dice en inglés-. You don't need to pay anything, I'll go.- Traduciendolo mentalmente asiento, mientras el camarero se aleja.

Me vestí lo mejor que pude, arreglé mi cabello y comí.

Vi el reloj, las nueve de la mañana aquí, diez de la noche en Corea, aún puedo llamar a los chicos. Tomo el teléfono y llamo a SooHyun.

- Hola hyung!- Saludé.

- Ya te escuchas mejor. ¿Cómo está todo?- Decía SooHyun.

- Bien, ¿por qué no me dijiste que la guía era linda?-

- No tenía idea que fuera linda.- Confesó.

- Una noona bonita ¿eh?- Decía Hoon.

- Es menor que yo y no me dejó llamarla noona.- Al otro lado se escuchó un "oh" general.

- Debe ser lindo que te llamen "oppa"- Bromeó Eli.

- No molestes. La chica, es un poco irritante a ratos... ¿Cómo están ustedes?-

- Igual, ensayando en este minuto.- Decía con voz cansada AJ.

- DongHo, ¿cómo van tus vacaciones?- Se escuchaba gritar a Kevin.

- ¿Que has hecho?- Decía SooHyun.

- Solo he dormido por ahora.- Respondí.

- ¿Como puedes solo dormir con una guía que te adora?- Preguntaba Kiseop.

- Y dijo que Eli tiene buen cuerpo.- Agregaba riendo AJ.

- ¿De que hablan?-

- Lo dijo su mamá en español cuando llamamos.- Explicó Hoon.

- ¿Su mamá? ¿Por que hablaron con su madre? ¿Desde cuando saben español?-

- Ella fue quien la recomendó. No sabemos español, lo tradujimos, no sabemos ni siquiera pronunciar bien el nombre de tu novia.- Continuó bromeando Eli.

- No es mi novia, ni siquiera la conozco bien.-

- No importa, si me ve seguro me prefiere, tengo buen cuerpo.- Dijo Eli.

- Tengo mejor cuerpo. Mira mis abs.- Reclamaba Kiseop.

- Mira los míos están más marcados todavía.- Decía Hoon.

- Si la chica quiere abs, seguro no mira a DongHo, aún no logra sacarlos, ahí hay solo piel y pan.- Decía SooHyun ante las risas de todos.

- Es cierto, hasta Kevin los tiene mejores.- Reía AJ.

- ¿Que dices? Mis abs si están marcados, incluso más que los tuyos.- Reclamaba Kevin.

- ¡Hey! No hablen de sus cuerpos y dejen mis abs, ¡yo si tengo!- Reclamé.

- Claro, se te marcan un poco desde el ángulo correcto y con la luz apropiada.- Bromeó Hoon, todos rieron.

- Deténganse.- Pedí-. Solo quería saber como estaban, debo llamar a (...)-

- ¿Saldrás con ella?- Preguntó Kiseop emocionado.

- Es la única con quien puedo salir si estoy solo, no conozco a nadie y no hablo el idioma.-

- ¡Suerte y diviértete! Adiós!- Se despidieron al unísono.

- Adiós.- Me despedí en mi inentendible práctica de español.

Sonreí y suspiré al imaginarme a los chicos rodeando el teléfono con enormes sonrisas. Los extraño, no puedo evitarlo, son tan... Irritantes... Pero los quiero...

Marco el teléfono de mi guía, quien demora un poco en contestar.

**Fin DongHo POV**

**(...) POV**

Desperté pensando que mis recuerdos eran solo parte de un sueño perfecto, me duché y me vestí para luego ir en búsqueda del verdadero cliente que me esperaría. De pronto sonó mi celular y caí en mis fantasías.

- D-d-d- Do- DongHo! Ah!- Grité desesperada.

Salté del sofá en que estaba sentada. Me caí ¬¬ El teléfono cayó lejos de mis manos, me senté en el piso y puse mi mano sobre mi maltratada nariz que recibió la fuerza del brazo de un sitial en la caída. Me levanté y tomé mi telefono que aún sonaba.

Vi el teléfono por largo rato, sin creerme lo que pasaba, saltando de un lado a otro, no puedo ser más tonta, me cortó. Me desilusioné un poco pero luego me di cuenta de que trabajo para él e_e, tendrá que por obligación llamarme de nuevo, jejeje. No pasó mucho rato y ahí estaba otra vez "Coincidence", bendita canción*-*, esta vez si me controlé y contesté bien calmada.

- Lamento no haber contestado antes, no tenía el teléfono conmigo.- Dije relajada.

- No te preocupes, ¿puedes venir ahora?-

- Claro, dame cinco minutos y ahí estaré.-

- Espero por ti.- Dijo y cortó.

Ay mi Dios! ¿Que debería usar para ir con DongHo? Ya estoy vestida pero no me siento muy linda así. Le dije cinco minutos si me pongo a cambiarme serán cincuenta, voy así no más. Pero mi pelo, es tan liso y este peinado, tan simple, tan extraño, mejor me hago otra cosa. Ay (...) en cinco minutos no peinas una cabeza como la tuya. ¿No dejó mamá su perfume? ¿Que estoy pensando? Me pongo un poquito de mi colonia barata y brillo en los labios, ¿desde cuando uso brillo?

Tranquila es solo un trabajo más... Con un idol... Con el idol que más te encanta... Solo un trabajo...

¡El mejor trabajo de la vida! ¿Que estoy diciendo de solo un trabajo? Es DongHo, nada será como solo un trabajo

Para mi suerte no me demoré mucho en llegar al hotel, me estaba esperando afuera, apoyado en la baranda de la escalera de salida. Tan rudo y tan lindo, me quedé como tonta mirándolo mientras mi baba caía como un río. Cuando me vio agitó su mano, respondí del mismo modo acercándome.

- Hola, ¿como estás?- Le saludé besando su mejilla.

- Eh? Hola.- Dijo confundido sonrojándose.

Se me olvida que estos extranjeros son un poco fríos con los saludos, u otros se aprovechan y dicen "oh, en mi país es así", pervertidos ¬¬. Yo solo fui educada como mi mami me enseño. Al menos no fue como la señora japonesa que poco más y me pega por acercarme así D:

Su mejilla era tan suavecita y tibia y se veía tan lindo así sorprendido.

- ¿Que quieres hacer hoy?- Pregunté mientras caminábamos.

- ¿Que recomiendas?- Preguntó todavía asombrado.

- Mmmm...- Me detuve un rato a pensar. A cualquier persona le recomendaría paseos "turísticos" y lugares "históricos" pero es DongHo, ¿que debería ofrecerle? No es como que quisiera aburrirlo y que no me importase, o sea quería impresionarlo, quitarle la idea del día anterior, pasar un buen rato-. ¿Te gustan los helados?- Una idea perfecta cruzó mi mente.

- Claro.-

- Hay un lugar en el que hacen los mejores, vamos a Vicuña.-

El viaje se me hizo muy corto, al parecer hoy DongHo se sentía mejor, tal y como dijo mamá necesitaba descansar y acostumbrarse al cambio de horario. Ahora podíamos reírnos y conversar de cosas tal vez personales o estupideces divertidas xD

- ¿Por qué viniste solo?-

- Soy el menor y el con horarios más llenos...-

-Lo sé, horarios llenos, colegio, baseball, ensayos, programas y entrevistas, entrenamiento físico, además doramas y películas, es demasiado para ti.- Lo interrumpí entendiéndolo.

- Me conoces.- Dijo sorprendido, ok ¬¬ seguro ahora piensa que si, soy una loca psicopata maniatica-. Por eso, los chicos me regalaron una semana lejos de todo, mi semana para ser un niño.-

- Genial, estás en esto desde hace mucho y sin descanso, necesitas ser un niño... Igual que yo.- Me lamenté sin quererlo.

- ¿Por qué?- Preguntó interesado.

- Vivo sola con mi mamá y para poder mantenernos, debo trabajar en las vacaciones y estar siempre entre los mejores de mi clase para conseguir becas. No salgo ni juego con amigos, me gustaría despreocuparme un rato y ser libre.- Expliqué.

- Puedes ser una niña conmigo, ¿compartimos la semana de libertad?- Me propuso haciendo aegyo. Me derretí.

Primer momento derretida por su aegyo... Casi superado *O*

- Por supuesto.- Respondí alegre.

Llegamos al destino y sin darme cuenta lo bajé de la mano. Pero ahora no parecía tan sorprendido, en cambio también presionaba mi mano con la suya y corría a mi lado. Era tan calida, ese calor traspasaba mi piel y recorría todo mi cuerpo.

- ¿No te molesta que te lleve así?- Pregunté al verme tan confianzuda.

- No, después de todo, me adoras.- Dijo riendo. Mis ojos simplemente se abrieron a más no poder, ¿que cosa decía?-. Y Eli tiene buen cuerpo.- Continuó, riendo más divertido con mi expresión que se mantenía, ¿En serio, de que habla? O_O

- ¿Quien te dijo eso?- Me sonrojé un poquito.

- Tu mamá se lo dijo a Eli en español y ellos lo tradujeron, tranquila no tienes de que avergonzarte. Pero no imaginas la discusión que tuvieron cuando los llamé.-

¡Mamá! ¿Por que tenía que hablar? "No... si no me entendió nada"... ¬¬ Si mamá, nada... Y una que le cree... u/u No puedo creer que haya dicho eso, que ELLOS sepan eso, que verguenza, muero... Mi cara se pone toda roja.

Esperen, ¿dijo discusión? ¿Que tipo de discusión provocaria mis comentarios? Awww... No quiero que se peleen D:

- ¿Discusión?- Pregunté preocupada.

- Si, para ver quien tiene los mejores abs.- Mi cara llegó al piso cuando lo dijo, peleando por los abs ¬¬

Es que en serio no pueden. Yo pensando en peleas serias, discusiones de peso y los niñitos se pelean por los abs, solo ellos podrían... Ya los imagino ¬¬

- Y dijeron que no tengo, yo si tengo abs.- Reclamó con aegyo involuntario al parecer, reí un poco.

Me gustaría comprobar eso e_e ¿Tendrá DongHo buenos abs? ejeje... Quisiera saberlo~

- Tendría que ver eso.- Susurré para mi en español.

Abs! abs! abs! *¬*

- ¿Que?-

- El viaje hasta aquí fue más largo de lo que creímos, ¿tienes hambre?- Traté de desviar su atención con la comida.

- Seguro.-Aceptó.

No lo conoceré yo... kekeke

Como mi trabajo es ser guía turístico, lo llevé a comer algo muy chileno y no puedo creer como el hambriento se comió un plato de porotos con riendas _(n/a: a pedido de mi DongHolic favorita ¬¬ xD)_ y después se tragó cuatro empanadas y un litro y medio de mote con huesillo.

Es una suerte que él pague.

Nota mental: Jamás invitar a DongHo a comer, puedes quedar en quiebra xD

- Esas cosas son muy ricas.- Dijo mientras salíamos.

- Lo sé.- Respondí mientras mi cara decía "tenias que ser tan salvaje para comer".

Es que, ¿tenía que ser tan salvaje?, ni por estar en otro país o con una chica se controla este niño, ah... pero como come... Bueno, hay que aceptar algo, es la unica persona en el mundo que con los cachetes llenos de comida se ve lindo... Increiblemente se ve tierno con su cara a reventar de comida... Suertudo ¬¬

- ¿Y donde venden esos helados que dijiste?-

O_O Y este ¿donde se mete la comida? ¿como tiene guata para más? Es imposible que una persona normal tenga estomago para tanta comida, y es más increible todavía que después de todo eso quiera comer un helado.

- Por ahí, pero caminemos un rato, estoy llena.-

Caminamos un rato, que nuevamente entre platicas se me hizo muy corto y el sol empezaba a ocultarse, veo mi reloj y ya son las siete.

Fuimos por el helado, sus lindos ojitos se abrieron como platos al ver la cantidad de sabores posibles, preguntándome cada rato que era cada cosa. DongHo quería de pisco sour, alcoholico no más ¬¬ no se lo permití. Me reí tanto cuando grito un "noo" al yo decirle que no le venderían alcohol por tener 17 aquí, que sus 18 en corea no se lo conseguirían. Ajajaja tan mala (...), se resignó y no me llevó la contra, pidió los que le recomendé.

Estuvimos un rato sentados comiendo, seguimos hablando, de cualquier cosa, las conversaciones se daban tan naturales entre nosotros, de todo tema, no habían silencios.

Pero en un minuto se quedó callado mirándome, odio que la gente se quede callada mirandome. Me asusta y me da nervios, estaba nerviosa, muy nerviosa, sentía como mis mejillas se ponían rojas, y esos ojos tan preciosos encima de esta cara tan fea. ~ñuuu

- ¿Qu - Que tengo?- Pregunté, cortándome al principio por los nervios.

- Nada...- Sus ojos seguían en mi y esa sonrisa.- Solo te ensuciaste.-

¿Que me ensucié? ~Ahhh! Límpiame, límpiame, límpiame, límpiame, límpiame, límpiame, límpiame, límpiame, límpiame, límpiameeeeee!

Me siento como loca por dentro, ¿será como en los doramas que dirá "deja que te limpie" y me besará para hacerlo? o no no no, esa es una excusa muy falsa, ya sé, va a usar su servilleta y me va a limpiar bien tierno y luego con más aegyo dirá "ya está!" y su dedo va acariciar mi mejilla.

Agh! Detente imaginación activa, eso no va a pasar, pero quiero la del beso .

Sueña~ con un mañana (8) Ok estoy exagerando demasiado, si me ensucio, me limpio yo sola y ya, nada es como en los doramas, los doramas son doramas y mi vida es otra cosa... Pero con un idol coreano, ¿por qué no lo hacemos un dorama coreano? e_e

Ok! :C ya deja de pensar esas cosas (...) Regresa a la realidad, ya es demasiado perfecta como para pedir más. Tranquilizate. Me doy un golpe mental.

- ¿Donde?- Pregunté tomando mi servilleta, gritándole con los ojos que hiciera algo lindo, todavía quedan esperanzas.

- Yo te limpio.- Dijo acercándose.

Maldición O_O se está acercando, que miedo. En serio estoy durmiendo, esto es imposible.

Ay Dios! No me digan que va a hacer lo del beso, me va a dar un infarto aquí mismo. Su caraaaaa! Está cada vez más cerca de la mía, ¿debería cerrar los ojos? Ah! ¿Que estas pensando (...)?...

Ya! ¡Calma! ¡¿Y como me calmo?! En algún momento dejará de acercarse ¡¿Cuando?!

¡Mami! ;O; me dijiste que no pasaría nada malo /

Pero esto no es malo... Es bueno e_e muy muy bueno ewé

Callate (...)

**Fin (...) POV**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_**Traducción charla [...]-Eli:**_

_**Where are you from? Do you speak english?= ¿De donde es? ¿Habla inglés?**_

_**Oh! Yes I speak english. I need a guide for a friend who'll be in La Serena around five o'clock, he's travelling alone and is easier for him to speak corean or chinese than english = Si, hablo inglés. Necesito un guía para un amigo que estará en La Serena alrededor de las cinco, él viaja solo y es más fácil para él hablar coreano o chino que inglés.**_

_**We have only one person here who speaks fluent corean, her name is (...), she can help you= Tenemos solo una persona aquí que habla coreano fluidamente, su nombre es (...), ella puede ayudarlo.**_

_**I see... Is she a cute girl? = Ya veo... ¿Es una chica linda?**_

_**Yes, she is a really cute girl and I'm her mother = Si, es realmente linda y yo soy su madre.**_

_**I'm sorry, jejeje = Lo siento, jejeje.**_

_**What´s your name? = ¿Cual es su nombre?**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**Excuse me? = Disculpe.**_

_**Oh, and your friend's name? = Y el nombre de su amigo.**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**What? = ¿Qué?**_

_**Sorry but you are U-KISS members = Perdona, pero ustedes son miembros de U-KISS**_

_**Yes, do you know us? = Si, nos conoce.**_

_**Yes, (...) is a big fan of you = Si, (...) es una gran fan suya.**_

_**Great!That makes everything a little more interesting. So how much is the service for a week? = Genial! Eso lo hace todo un poco más interesante. Cuanto cuesta el servicio por una semana**_

_**I can send you the details in an e-mail. what's your e-mail? = Puedo enviarle los detalles en un correo, ¿cual es su correo?**_

_**...**_

_**Ok Eli, it's ready, (...) will be waiting for DongHo in the airport at five o'clock = Ok Eli, está listo, (...) estará esperando a DongHo en el aeropuerto a las cinco.**_

_**Great, thanks, good bye = Genial, gracias, adiós.**_

_**Good bye = Adiós.**_

_**-.-**_

_**camarero: You don't need to pay anything, I'll go = No necesita pagar nada, me voy.**_

_N/A: Oke... los niñitos q se gustan un buen en dos capis ...Ya se que mi ingles no es así como terrible de perfect, pero ahí le hago... si hay errores en cualquier cosa avisenme xD Loolazoooo lo de los porotos fue idea de relleno de mi yani :3 chan! ya dije quien era la DongHolic locasa~ 3 xDDDD hermosa que me ayudo un minimo, el correo de Eli es un invento randomsioso xD porque ta muy washito rico! (comentario baboso del día), asdasdasdasdasdcion y esperen lo que sigue ~Kiss~Kiss~G-Bye!_


	3. ¿Amor, tal vez?

**Capitulo 3: "¿Amor tal vez?"**

**(...) POV**

Ay Dios! No me digan que va a hacer lo del beso, me va a dar un infarto aquí mismo. Su caraaaaa! Está cada vez más cerca de la mía, first kiss! first kiss! first kiss! ¿debería cerrar los ojos? Ah! ¿Que estas pensando (...)?... No seas tonta! Se detuvo, ¿que va a hacer?, su mano se acerca.

- Tienes una manchita...- Dijo acercándose un poco más-. Aquí!- Gritó sonriendo divertido, aplastándome el helado en la cara.

D: ¡Hasta nunca ilusiones! ¬.¬'

Lo sabía, nada podía ser así de perfecto, ni mis sueños son tan buenos conmigo.

Ahora es tiempo de vengarse, no quedará así D:

- Oppa...- Dije con una voz más infantil y triste de lo normal, haciendo un puchero. Vi como su carita cambiaba de la diversión a la preocupación-. ¡Te mataré!- Grité embarrándole el helado en la cara, igual como él lo hizo.

ewé MUAJAJAJA Venganza kekeke

- Hey!- Dijo riéndose de nuevo.

- ¡Verás cuando te alcance!- Amenacé antes de que ambos empezáramos a correr.

Dimos como mil vueltas persiguiéndonos por la plaza, gritando como locos. Hasta que lo alcancé y me subí a su espalda, entre gritos caímos y rodamos por el pasto. Quedando yo sobre él. Entre risas y diversión, de nuevo llegamos al silencio. O_o

Maldito silencio, maldito silencio...

- Te tengo.- Dije para romper ese extraño momento.

¿Que pasaba ahora? Mis brazos se apoyaban en sus hombros y sentía sus manos en mi cintura, estábamos cara a cara. ¡¿Por qué otra vez estás situaciones extrañas?! ¡Ya para (...) todo lo estás haciendo tú! Me golpeo mentalmente. Tengo que moverme, ahora... ¡¿Por qué no me muevo?! ¡No tengo voluntad sobre mi misma! ¡¿Pero que son estas torturas?! ¿Ahora me besará? °3° ¡NO! (...) ¡Ya deja eso! Pero es tan tan cerca... my gosh!

- ¡Ya no!- Dijo empujándome y botándome al pasto a su lado.

omo... no me besó... ¬¬

Ambos caímos de nuevo en la risa tonta, no puso mucha fuerza, aunque no me había golpeado y nada me dolía, mi caida no fue para nada delicada. Me botó, ya me vengaría de esa :c

- ¿Estás bien?- Preguntó sentándose.

- Si, me debes un helado.- Respondí limpiándome la cara.

- Y tú uno a mi.-

- Te doy algo mejor.- Ofrecí levantándome-. Dame luca.- Pedí en español, español muy chileno, me quedó mirando extrañado.

- ¿Que te dé que?- Preguntó entendiendo parte de la frase. ¿Sabe español? o.O

- Ah! Dame mil pesos, el billete chico, medio verdecito con el señor con cara de aburrido llamado Ignacio Carrera Pinto.- Pedí siendo demasiado específica, rió un rato y me entregó el billete-. Espérame aquí.-

Corrí hasta uno de los puestos en la plaza y compré dos copaos, espero le gusten.

- ¿Que eso blanco?-

- Azúcar.-

- ¿Y eso verde?- Preguntó algo temeroso.

- Eso es el copao.- Respondí estirándoselo, no lo recibió.

- ¿Que es eso?-

- Fruto del cactus, bien rico. Le quitan las espinas.-

- ¡Puajjjj! ¡Eso no se come!- Parecía sorprendido y se alejaba de lo que tenía en mi mano, era divertido.

- Seee... Se parece a la tuna.-

- ¡¿Que cosa?!- Se extrañaba aún más.

Me aguanté la risa y lo obligué a recibir uno. No parecía seguro de comerlo o siquiera de moverse, se quedó mirándo intervaladamente a mi y a su mano.

Ya que él no iba a hacer nada por si solo... Revolví el que tenía en mis manos y le dí un poquito para que probara, parecía muy inseguro, seguía mirandome.

- Abre la boca, no te va a matar.- Me miró otra vez, abrió su boca y la cerró rapidamente junto con sus ojos, esperando el mal sabor. Después de unos segundos su cara cambió.

- Oh! Es bueno :3.- Dijo saboreándolo con alegría y más confianza-. Dame más, ~ah...- Abrió su boca lleno de aegyo. Tan kawaii w A estos niños bonis hay que puro matarlos antes de que ellos me maten a mi

Le seguí dando en la boca hasta que se acabó. Me tocaba comer a mi ewé. Como lo había hecho yo antes lo revolvió con cuidado y sacó una cucharadita. Con ilusión de que DongHo me diera de comer abrí la boca no muy grande mientras la cuchara iba a ella, y sin alcanzarme después de vuelta a la boca de DongHo, quien alegre comió ¬¬''

Con que hoy es el día de destruir los sueños imposibles de (...)

Ya es demasiado en un solo día ;O; ¿Por qué el mundo insiste en hacerme infelizmente feliz?

- ¡Oye! Yo quería.- Reclamé al ver como de nuevo arruinaba mis fantasías.

- Cómprate el tuyo.- Dijo comiendo más.

- ¡Pero ese era mío!- Traté de quitárselo, me esquivó.

- Abre la boca, ahhh.- Dijo, yo lo hice sin pensar.

Me dio de comer y salí volando hasta Júpiter de felicidad. Pruprupruprupru me siento feliz :D

Eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh... 2NE1(?) Ok y me pongo más tonta con cosas así... Ehh! DongHo me dio de comer ~precious moment~ jamás lo olvidaré...

La noche ya había caído y los buses a Serena ya no salían D: ... Por suerte andaba preparada, demasiado, como dice mi mami y la llamé antes de tomar cualquier decisión.

**Fin (...) POV**

**DongHo POV**

(...) Llamó a su mamá y ahora nos quedaremos en un hotel de por acá, que está en un observatorio. Nos demoramos un poco en llegar, pero ya estamos aquí.

Hay un balcón, tras cambiarme salgo a sentir un poco el aire. Me incomoda un poco usar pijamas con este calor, pero hay que hacerlo, no puedo andar en boxers si comparto habitación con ella, maldita y extraña suerte. Al menos traje pijama, si no le hubiera hecho caso a (...) antes de venir, esto sería un poco más incomodo.

La noche es realmente oscura, no hay luz alguna que la arruine además de las estrellas y la luna que llenan este cielo. No puedo despegar mis ojos del firmamento, nunca antes había visto tantas estrellas y un cielo tan despejado.

Mi teléfono suena, veo la pantalla, es Eli.

- ¡Hola! ¿Cómo estás?- Me saluda.

- Todo bien.-

- ¿Y la chica? ¿cómo es?- Claro, solo le interesa la chica. Ese es Eli.

- ¿Que?, pues ya dije que era linda y... pues... Es dos años menor que yo...- ¿Que debía responder?

- Anda, no me importa su edad, ¿como es? ¿te gusta?- Me presionaba demasiado.

- Hyung!- Me dejó en blanco con eso-. Pues yo... es... es... me agrada, tiene... No sé qué...-

- ¡Te gusta! ¿Me enviarías una foto de ella?, descríbela para mi, ¿si?- Pidió entusiasmado, escuché una risa ocultándose.

- ¡¿Que quieres qué?!- Grité sorprendido. Espero que (...) no ande cerca.

- Lo siento ya sé que es tuya, solo quiero saber como es... ~físicamente~.- La manera en que lo dijo lo hacia parecer un pervertido al teléfono.

- Es... es...-

Dios mío ese Eli a veces es un pervertido, con eso de describirla fisicamente, no quiero imaginar que cosas están pasando por su mente, es lo primero que me pregunta al llamar, no podía decir "¿que has hecho?" "¿te estás divirtiendo?" No... El quiere que describa a la chica... Depravado...

Cerré los ojos para pensar una respuesta y luego simplemente hablé, tal vez demasiado confiado.

-Es preciosa... Es bajita, su piel es muy clara, tiene el pelo largo y rubio oscuro, brillante, sus ojos son tan grandes y lindos, son de un color verde muy especial, siempre le brillan, tiene buen sentido de la moda, y se hace cachitos en el pelo... es muy natural, divertida, inteligente, tiene carácter, a veces es ruda y tiene mucho aegyo, a ratos es irritante, pero me agrada... es única, eso es... ah! ya estoy hablando demasiado...- Sentí como me sonrojaba al hablar de ella.

- Aw... Nuestro bebé se enamoró.- Dijo SooHyun, todos lo siguieron con un "Awww".

En serio hablé demasiado, para que estén diciendo esas cosas. ¡Aish!

- ¿Que dices... yo?...-

¿SooHyun estaba escuchando? ¿Los chicos estaban escuchando?

- ¡¿Están todos escuchando?!-

Lo tenía en altavoz el muy...

- ¡Si!- Decían los seis.

- ¿Tanto así te gusta?- Preguntaba Kiseop.

- No... Yo, ¿no es muy pronto? Llevo solo un día de conocerla y enamorarme... Digo... eh...- ¿Enamorarme? ¿Que estoy diciendo?

- Ohh... no solo eso... está enamorado... Que lindo, ¿no?- Decía AJ. Todos lo siguieron con otro "Awww"-. Yo sabía que el papel de chico malo no te queda.- Terminó.

- ¡Cállense!... Tal vez si... Pero ¿que debo sentir?- Ahora pienso que debería cerrar la boca.

- Oh... El pequeño quiere que aclaremos sus sentimientos.- Continuaba Hoon, y otra vez ellos con sus "Awww".

- La ves perfecta desde el primer momento, no dejas de pensar en ella, te encanta pasar tiempo a su lado y sientes cositas en el estómago cuando está muy cerca...- Decía Hoon, describiendo todo lo que al parecer siento.

- Y escalofríos cuando habla...- Susurré pensando en voz alta, otra vez, con una sonrisa boba. Que tonto.

- Oh! Si se enamoró! Awww...- Gritaron todos juntos.

- Dejen eso ¿si?, ¿y que debo hacer?-

- Tienes la ventaja de que le gustas.- Dijo SooHyun.

- ¿Yo? ¿Gustarle? ¿Y tú cómo sabes eso?-

- Quiero decir, le gusta el DongHo que está sobre el escenario, el idol que ha visto en los programas y esas cosas.- Dijo ahora entre risas.

- Ahora debes hacer que Shin DongHo le guste también... El verdadero tú, el obstinado, que grita como niña, sin abs, que come como oso antes de hibernar...- Decía Eli con las risas de los demás.

- ¡Oye!- Lo detuve, no decía nada bueno de mi.

¿Tenía que seguir con lo de los abs? Es incómodo.

- Pero ese es nuestro DongHo.- Lo apoyaba SooHyun.

- ¿Has hecho algo lindo por ella?- Preguntó Kiseop.

- Aigo! ¡Solo he sido un tonto!-

- Sé amable, hace cosas por ella, cuando valla por ti al hotel regálale algo, por pequeñito que sea.- Sugería Kevin.

- No puedo, no estoy en el hotel ahora... Estamos juntos en un hotel fuera de la ciudad, la misma habitación, pues es la única que quedaba disponible.- Expliqué.

¿Por qué lo dije? Todo lo que voy a lograr con eso es que me molesten más.

- ¡Aigo!- Gritaron todos.

- Hay solo una cama, pero hay también un futon, ella dijo que dormiría en él.- Y de nuevo mi bocota se abrió.

- ¡Noooooo!- Gritaron todos-.

- Ella dormirá en la cama. Demuestra que piensas en ella, sé dulce.- Aconsejaba AJ.

- Ya entiendo... Nunca he sido así con nadie... Me pone hasta nervioso pensarlo.-

- Aww...- Dijeron todos, otra vez. Debería dejar de ser tan sincero con ellos. Cuando dejaran eso de los "Awww".

- Creo que se acerca, adiós.- Dije al sentir un golpe.

- Adiós.-

Me giré y la encontré sentada en la cama, entré. Desde ahora debo ser amable.

**Fin DongHo POV**

**(...) POV**

Dios, se dio cuenta de que estoy acá. Suerte que antes de que me viera me senté súper natural en la cama (H). Espero no sepa que escuché toda su conversación. Ay! ¿Esas cosas serán ciertas? ¿DongHo me quiere? .

- ¿Donde estabas?- Me preguntó entrando.

- Tratando de conseguir pases para el observatorio, pero se acabaron.- Mentí.

No le iba a decir; " :D me fui a cambiar y cuando entré te seguí al balcón y me quedé aquí atrasito tuyo escuchando toda tu conversación con los chicos y como hablan tan fuerte los escandalosos, escuché todo, todo :D".

- No es necesario. Desde el balcón el cielo se ve hermoso, ven.- Dijo tomándome del brazo con delicadeza llevándome afuera.

De mi casa el cielo se ve casi igual, menos oscuro en todo caso, pero no voy a decirle eso. Seguro en Corea no es tan despejado como acá, además las estrellas parecen brillar más con DongHo a mi lado */*. Su linda carita ilusionada mirando al cielo, con sus ojos reflejando aquella luz, no puedo dejar de mirarlo, solo espero que no lo note.

- Seguro debes ver lo mismo cada noche.- Sentenció sin despegar su mirada del cielo.

- Hay algo que lo hace distinto.- Susurré.

Se giró y me vio, no desvíe la mirada, él se quedó así, mirándome con esa sonrisa. Sus ojos, los míos... Escalofríos, sonrisa boba, sonrojada, gracias a Dios está oscuro y no lo nota. Creo. Regresa su vista al cielo y empieza a hablar.

- Me gusta este lugar.-

- También a mi, aunque por la noche es algo frío.- Dije insinuando un "abrázame" entre líneas.

- ¿Tienes frío? Úsalos.- Dijo mostrándome unos guantes de gatito, luego él mismo tomó mis manos y me los puso.

Esas manos, tan suaves, tenían contacto con mi piel, escalofríos me recorrían nuevamente.

¿Sus guantes? Igual yo quería un abrazo... pero bueh...

¿Me acariciaba mientras colocaba los guantes o solo mi imaginación está demasiado activa? Habiéndolos colocado susurró un "meaw" sonriendo, colocándose el gorrito de su pijama de gatito. No puedo creer que en serio use esos pijamas tan kawaii w

En serio usa esa clase de pijamas, yo sé que con eso quiere llamar la atención. Es que me cuesta creer que use ese tipo de pijamas con normalidad.

- No deberías usar solo una camiseta.-

¿Eso es preocupación? °o°

- ¿Todos tus pijamas son así de lindos?- Dije simulando que acariciaba un gatito al tocar su

cabeza.

- Ehhh... Este es un regalo... no suelo usarlos, pero en realidad me gustan.- Puso una carita adorable.

- Pensé que los usabas solo para los programas, con eso de que eres el maknae, para explotar el aegyo.-

- Normalmente es así.- Respondió, lo sabía.- ¿Todos tus pijamas tienen la cara de uno de mis hyung?- Apuntó a mi camiseta. ¬¬''

. Justo hoy se me ocurrió echar por "emergencia" la camiseta de Alexander que me regaló mi mamá ¬u¬

- Eh... Solo esta camiseta...- Respondí. Se rió un poco.

- Entremos, está helando.- Dijo, yo solo asentí.

- (...)- Me llamó al ver que preparaba el futon. Me giré a verlo-. Creo que será mejor que tú duermas en la cama.- Propuso. Kekeke le hizo caso a los chicos.

- No, estaré bien. Tú estás de vacaciones y descansarás mejor.-

No estaría mal que me dijera "Quiero decir, 'deberíamos' dormir en la cama 1313" ewe Sueña, pervertida.

- Insisto, yo dormiré en el futon.- Se acercó y se agachó a mi altura.

- Eh...- ¿Por qué tiene que ponerse tan cerca siempre?-. Cl... Cla... Claro... Ok...- Titubee.

O.o ¿Titubee? Yo no soy de los que titubea mucho. DongHo me hace titubear al hablar, Dios, ¿qué es esto?, solo es un idol, no debo pensar en él más allá que eso. Un idol, muy lindo y perfecto y todo lo que quiera, pero idol, inalcanzable, imposible, idol. Grábatelo en la cabeza "DongHo no se toca".

- Buenas noches.- Dijo mientras yo me acostaba.

Con ese pijama parecía un gatito bebé, tan kawaii .

- Buenas, sueña lindo oppa.- Le respondí.

¿Que hacer? Eso que dijo ¿será cierto?, malditas dudas. Me lo gano por ser tan entrometida, escuchando conversaciones ajenas. Parecía sincero, no tiene razones para mentirle a sus amigos, en otro caso hubiera dicho basuras de mi.

:3 Que lindo, ¿así me ve él? ¿Soy tan preciosa? Autoestima sube ¿Me quiere? ¿En serio siente esas cosas por mi? No aguanto esta incertidumbre, ¿cómo le hago para acercarme? Si es así, podría ser bueno, una oportunidad, pero solo estará aquí una semana... u.u

No quiero quererlo demasiado... Cuando se valla, ¿que pasará? :O

¿Que estás diciendo (...)? Si no ha pasado nada! .

¬¬'' No puedo dormirme así ahora...

**Fin (...) POV**

**DongHo POV**

Desperté y lo primero que vi fue el lindo rostro relajado de (...) al dormir. Estaba apoyada hacia el lado, como si se hubiera quedado dormida viendo hacia mi. Todavía usaba los guantes. Parecía un verdadero gatito, era una imagen muy mona. Tome una foto y sonreí. Su cabello caía sobre su rostro, me levanté y lo quité.

Noté que tenía una manta más sobre mi y sentí mi mejilla algo pegajosa, fui al baño a lavarme, me vi al espejo y ahí estaba. La rosada marca dejada por un beso en mi pómulo. Debió olvidar quitarse el brillo y besarme mientras dormía. Que dulce.

Salí de la ducha y me doy cuenta que solo tengo una toalla y no traje la ropa para vestirme al baño. Si salgo y está despierta, me verá. Ya siento como de solo pensarlo me pongo todo rojo. Pero no tengo otra opción.

Salgo del baño y para mi suerte sigue muy dormida. Continuó pensando que así parece un lindo gatito bebé. No podría dejar de verla si esta fuera otra situación, pero el peligro acecha.

Saqué la ropa del bolso que (...) me obligó a preparar por emergencias antes de venir, y con justa razón lo hizo, por que de otro modo no sé que habría hecho, me lo repito otra vez, gracias a Dios le hice caso.

Estaba vistiéndome en calma, con cierto miedo a que despertase (...), cuando veo que empieza a moverse de un lado a otro. Espero que no despierte. Siento como mis orejas empiezan a ponerse rojas.

Me enredo con los pantalones a medio poner y caigo al piso. Los subo con una inesperada rapidez, provocada por mis nervios. Escucho un leve suspiro de (...) y veo sus brazos moverse.

Me levanto y me pongo mis zapatillas, me enredo otra vez al ver moverse a (...) y vuelvo a caer. Ella está despierta.

Al escuchar el estruendo de mi caída se gira de inmediato hacia mi y tontamente cubro mi torso con la toalla. Me ve sorprendida, aún adormilada. Mi cara se pone roja y de todos colores. Estoy sentado en el piso cubriéndome con una toalla, ocultando mi cuerpo. Quiero correr. ¿Que hago ahora?

- Ah... ¿Estás bien?- Dice adormilada en un bostezo.

- Si, solo me resbalé.- Dije sin quitarme la toalla.

- ¿Puedo saber por qué te cubres?- Preguntó sentándose sonriendo.

Está con todo el pelo revuelto, recién despertada y solo me mira así, con esa sonrisa, ¿es tan confiada? Que puedo decir, aún así de despeinada y con esa expresión de sueño se ve hermosa, y los guantes ayudan demasiado... Y yo me cubro para que no vea nada de este vergonzoso cuerpo de niño.

- Yo...-

- No me digas que no quieres que te vea, si ya te he visto, y no solo yo, millones de chicas más en el mundo, estás por todo internet.- Dijo levantándose.

Eso sonó como si cierto tipo de material sobre estuviera en internet, solo es mi torso... No estoy por todo internet... ¿O si? En cierto modo es verdad. Cuanta gente ha visto ya mi cuerpo incluyéndola y me estoy cubriendo. Muy contra mi voluntad me quito la toalla de encima.

- No es eso... yo...- Me sonrojaba más y más mientras ella me veía.

Ah... Me estaba viendo, mi lamentable cuerpo -.- Tomé la camiseta y me la puse tan rápido como pude, aunque ya de nada servía.

Tomó su mochila y entró al baño, saliendo totalmente vestida luego, sin cometer el error que yo cometí.

Nos fuimos del hotel y esa misma mañana regresamos a la ciudad.

**Fin DongHo POV**

**(...) POV**

Ya estamos de vuelta en La Serena y no puedo sacarme de la cabeza esa imagen.

**Flash Back**

Desperté debido a los ruidos a mi alrededor. Era DongHo que ya había despertado. Me moví un poco, abriendo los ojos, suponiendo que él estaba vestido...y ¿que es lo que veo?... Se me salen los ojos y me da un infarto... Dios mío... DongHo en ropa interior *¬*. Se cayó y subió sus pantalones tan rápido que ni me di cuenta de la impresión por lo que había visto.

Me giré antes de que se diera cuenta que lo había visto mientras yo babeaba, mi nariz sangraba de la perversión de mi mente y mis orejas estaban rojas ¡rojas! *¬*

Desvié un poquito la mirada y ahí estaba de espalda colocándose las zapatillas... Gosh! su espalda... Si no me ponen un balde voy a inundar este lugar con mi baba... voy a morir aquí mismo de la hemorragia nasal... Se enredó de nuevo y sentí como volvía a caer. Preocupada por su caída, me giré y lo vi directamente. Se estaba cubriendo con la toalla, sonrojado y sorprendido.

Esto es mil veces mejor que cualquier cosa...

- Ah... ¿Estás bien?-

- Si, solo me resbalé.- Respondió sin moverse.

- ¿Puedo saber por qué te cubres?- Pregunté sonriendo interesada en de que iba su vergüenza.

- Yo...- Se quedó callado.

- No me digas que no quieres que te vea, si ya te he visto, y no solo yo, millones de chicas más en el mundo, estás por todo internet.- Me levanté y lo dije sin pensar.

- No es eso... yo...- Se quitó la toalla y prácticamente me lució sus nacientes abs... / absitos...

No podía dejar de mirarlo, que vergüenza si se dio cuenta. Se puso la camiseta. Tomé mi mochila y me fui al baño. Pensando en DongHo ewé 1313

**Fin Flash Back**

Maldición ahora que lo pienso eso fue malo para mi. Me vio toda chascona y asquerosa recién despertada. Con eso ya lo perdí... Pero estaba tan... ~ah... *¬* DongHo... Jamás en mi vida pensé en verlo así y tan de cerca... No me lo sacaré de la cabeza... no podré, no podré. Mis ojos fueron bendecidos... *O*

Estamos paseando en el centro, no iba a dejar que como con los otros trabajos todo fuera de cosas muy turísticas y aburridas, aunque con DongHo nada es aburrido, solo paseábamos para pasar el rato. No tenía nada planeado para hoy y él tampoco tenía sugerencias.

- ¿Que son esas cosas?- Dijo apuntando unos cuchuflís.

- Cuchuflís, ¿recuerdas lo de la inglesa?-

- ¿Era la palabra o el sabor lo que la había impactado?-

Si lo recordaba O.o ¡me prestó atención! ¡fighting!

- La palabra... No le gustaron mucho, dijo que eran muy dulces para el té y no lo suficiente para ser un postre.- Dije recordando ese mal momento. -.-

- Quiero probarlos, ¿que tienen?- Pidió.

- Son dulces y rellenos con manjar.- Dije al entregarle un paquete.

- ¿Son como los pokys?- Preguntó mordiendo uno.

- Ni se parecen.- ¬¬''

- Podríamos jugar con ellos como si fueran pokys.- Susurró y sonrió torcidamente.

¿Que estaba proponiendo? ¿Jugar como con pokys? Y esa sonrisa, se veía tan raro, sexy y diferente a lo que muestra normalmente... me gustó... *O*

- No.- Me giré sonriendo, para que no me viera, diciendo todo lo contrario a lo que gritaba por dentro.

**Fin (...) POV**


	4. Playa

Capitulo 4: "Playa"

(...) POV

Ya de noche llegué a mi casa con los guantes de DongHo todavía puestos, lo primero que veo al abrir la puerta es mi mamá en el sofá con su mirada de "cuéntamelo todo" y su pose de "kekeke soy tu madre y tengo el poder" Antes de que dijera nada, hablé.

- ¡Holi mami!- Me acerqué y besé su mejilla-. Tengo sueñito me voy a dormir.- Dije tratando de evitar la conversación.

- Nada de sueño, habla.- Ordenó con una sonrisa, yo hice un puchero reclamando en silencio. Sin más opciones obedecí.

- Pos... No fue mucho lo que pasó...-

- Adivino... Pasearon, y en tu cabecita te armaste todos estos rollos por cada cosa que hacía- abrió y cerró sus manos varias veces-. No pasó nada romántico pero se hicieron más amigos y te gusta más todavía.- Dijo alzando una ceja para terminar.

Aigo! Si por algo es mi madre O_O

- Ehhh... ¿Y para que preguntas si sabes?-

- No voy a saber yo, si te conozco. ¿Esos guantes son de él?- Miré mis manos y asentí-. ¿Y que vas a hacer mañana?- No lo había pensado-. No lo vas a pasear por los mismos lugares que a los demás turistas... él es... especial.- Cerró un ojo, que miedo O_O

- ¿Y que hago?-

- Playa... pero te llevas el bikini que te compré.- Me lanzo una bolsa.

¿Bikini? Lo saqué de la bolsa. Maldición, el trasero y las boobies que no tengo y toda la 'piel' que me sobra -.- como lleno esta cosa con mi cuerpo y que DongHo me vea así, es que me mato antes de permitir que pase. ¡Que vergüenza!

- ¿Es necesario?- Pregunté meneándolo por los aires.

- Eres bonita, ¡subete la autoestima niña!, mostrarte un poquito no te hace nada de mal. Y parece que no me equivoque de talla-. Se paró para ponérmelo encima a modo de prueba.

- ¡Ya!- Dije quitándomelo de golpe-. Si te hace feliz lo usaré.- Y así de complaciente con mi mami.

Fui a mi pieza y me lo probé. Dios ¿tenía que verme así? ¿Que pensaría DongHo si me viera? Ay! Dios! Me verá así mañana. Piernas disparejas, brazos flácidos, estomago blando, según mamá mi cuerpo está bien, pero no me convence, el espejo dice otra cosa... Debería hacer ejercicio...

Me lo quito y me pongo pijama, tomo los guantes y me los pongo también... Me recuerdan a DongHo :3 Su aroma se siente en ellos w Estos han sido buenos días ewé

Fin (...) POV

DongHo POV

Desperté con una llamada de (...). Contesté de inmediato y demasiado animado para haber despertado recién. No me explico como puede pasar eso.

La luz del sol es tibia y golpea fuerte en mi ventana, será un día de calor. Solo espero que no sea como los días de calor en Corea.

En la llamada (...) mi dijo que usara ropa cómoda y que iríamos a un buen lugar para hoy, no imagino que puede ser, pero siguiendo sus instrucciones y sugerencias me coloqué unas bermudas y una camiseta, me coloqué las zapatillas, tomé una gorra y salí a esperarla.

Esperen un minuto, ¿debería darle algo hoy?, Kevin dijo que le regalara algo, por pequeño que sea, cada vez que venga por mi, ¿que debería ser?

Entro y busco en los jardines algo que entregarle y pienso que unas flores serían demasiado obvio y para nada van conmigo y creo que tampoco con ella. Entro buscando cualquier cosa y de la nada llego a mi habitación, ¿es esta mi única opción? ¿comida?

Aquí no venden, ella nunca los ha probado, supongo que está bien, si los traje fue para algo ¿no?, pero no son un regalo, supongo que de todos modos están bien. Pongo la bandeja en mi bolso y salgo otra vez.

Me senté en la escalera de la entrada, no demoró mucho en llegar. ¡Aigo! Se veía tan linda, agradezco este precioso día de sol que me permite verla así. La noté desde lejos, es que ¿quien no la notaría? Llevaba una camiseta corta y unos shorts, se había tomado todo el pelo. Siento que algo me da vueltas por dentro.

- ¡Hola!- Dijo alegre al llegar besando mi mejilla.

¡Aigo! Agradezco que en Chile se saluden así de cerca. Empezamos a caminar, yo solo la seguí.

- ¿Que opinas de ir a la playa?- Preguntó mientras avanzábamos.

- ¡Genial!, ¿iremos caminando?-

- Claro. Esta muy cerca, no sé si te has dado cuenta pero se ve desde tu balcón.- Dijo apuntando certeramente a los balcones del hotel a nuestras espaldas.

O_O Que tonto. Ni siquiera había salido al balcón, ¿como iba a notarlo? Me había pasado mi corto tiempo aquí durmiendo.

Y realmente estaba cerca, después de unos diez minutos de caminar y hablar, llegamos a lo que ella me dijo era el Faro. Era un faro, parecía antiguo y abandonado, según ella era un atractivo de la zona, estaba lleno de locales y comerciantes afuera, además de turistas, tanto chilenos como extranjeros, tomándose fotografías frente a él o en los cañones que tenía por la parte posterior.

- ¿Cansado?- Me preguntó al sentarnos. Moví la cabeza de un lado a otro indicando negativa-. Voy por un jugo.- Dijo levantándose y corriendo alegre hasta uno de los locales.

Aún tengo en mi bolso la bendita bandeja, debería dárselos ya, ¿a que le temes DongHo?, solo es un gesto amable.

- ¿Sed?- Preguntó estirándome el único vaso en sus manos. Lo tomé y probé.

- Wow.- Solté sin darme cuenta-. Es bueno, ¿que es?.- Dije entregándoselo de vuelta.

- Melón, es genial.- Respondió sentándose a mi lado. El melón es más dulce acá.

- ¿Hambre?- Pregunté. Me miró confundida-. Traje algo delicioso de Corea.- Dije buscando en mi bolso.- ¡Pasteles de arroz!- Dije meneando la bandejita ante su sorprendida expresión.

- ¡Oh! Toda mi vida he soñado con probar esas cosas.- Dijo alegre.

- Son tuyos.- Se los entregué.

- ¿Que?, Anda, vamos a compartirlos.- Los abrió de inmediato. Tomó uno y me miró antes de ponerlo en su boca-. ¡Dios que dulce!- Dijo en español mientras masticaba-. Nunca olvidaré este sabor.- Dijo en español otra vez.

Entendí. ¡Si! Entendí español, los audios de Kevin sirvieron de algo.

- Si, son deliciosos.- Se sorprendió al ver que la había entendido.

- ¿Sabes español?- Preguntó sorprendida comiendo otro.

- Kevin cargó unos audios en mi iPod y entiendo un poco.- Expliqué.

- ¿Puedes hablar? Quiero escucharte, inténtalo.- Me dio un empujón suave.

¿Hablar? No pienso que mi español sea bueno, pero hay que intentarlo, ¿no?

- Holá, ¿co... comoes... éstas?- Dije con torpeza, ella solo se rió.

- Bien, te ganaste un pastel de arroz.- Dijo poniendo uno en mi boca.

- Gracias.- Dije en español con mucha dificultad. Solo para seguir viendo esa sonrisa sorprendida.

Seguimos comiendo y hablando de mi terrible español, mis ganas de aprender crecen y crecen y quiero seguir impresionándola por el tiempo que esté aquí. La quiero lo más cerca que pueda.

Por otro lado, eso solo será hasta que termine esta semana y después de eso, que pasará con nosotros. De todos modos aún no logro nada más allá de la amistad y ni siquiera estoy seguro de me quiera como yo a ella, ha pasado tan poco tiempo que creo que es imposible y... Estoy dándome muchas vueltas.

- Te gustaría pasear en bicicleta.- Me saca de mis pensamientos. Asiento sonriendo. Corre y yo la sigo, arrendamos un par de bicis y partimos.

Entre juegos y carreras veo a la gente bañándose en el mar, disfrutando de lo que yo no he podido hacer en Corea por razones algo obvias.

- ¡DongHo!- Me grita. A lo que veo hacia el frente y logro evitar un choque-. Ten cuidado.- Dice sonriendo en un suspiro.

- Lo siento es que...-

- ¿Quieres ir al agua?- Preguntó notando mis intenciones. Asentí-. Ya hemos llegado muy lejos y la hora va a acabar, dejemos las bicicletas y caminemos un rato, ¿si?- Propuso.

- Luego comemos algo y después vamos al agua ¿si?- Pedí con esas caras irresistibles que he aprendido a hacer.

- Como quieras.- Sonrió.

Hablamos por mucho tiempo, que en realidad me pareció muy poco y no me canso de oírla.  
Cada minuto que pasa me encanta más y más, estoy decidido a conquistarla y solo espero que los consejos de los chicos estén funcionando.

Nos detuvimos en un local de comida rápida que apereció de la nada como una especie de oasis de la comida frita. Mi estómago comenzaba con sus exagerados llamados.

- ¿Que quieres?- Preguntó.

- Espérame aquí.- Me acerqué a la caja.

¿Que estoy haciendo? Lo poco que entiendo de español es por audio, no sé leer este extraño idioma, supongo que se parece al inglés, ¿no? Trato de leer los enredados dialectos en los carteles, captando un poco. La chica en la caja me mira con cara de aburrida mientras pienso en que puedo llevar.

- ¿Llevarás algo o no?- Dice en español. Demoro un poco, pero espero haber entendido bien.

- Si... yo...- Voy traduciendo e hilando las palabras en mi mente con lentitud, recordando los audios, espero no equivocarme.- Quiero... dos... dos...- ¿Cómo se pronuncia eso? ¿Estaré leyéndolo bien?-

- ¿Dos que?- Dice impaciente.

- Esos... emmm...- ¿Que hago ahora? Comprando, no hablo bien español y no sé usar correctamente este dinero-. Los...- No concreto frase alguna.-

- Dime el número.- Me acabo de percatar que cada cosa tiene su número, eso facilita las cosas.

- Quiero... dos... tres?- Pronuncié inseguro-. ¿Canto... es?- Pregunto buscando mi billetera.

- Cuanto.- Me corrigió.

- ¿Cuánto es?- Pregunto nuevamente.

- Son cinco mil doscientos.-

Si recuerdo bien esto... Cinco... 5... mil... 1.000... cinco mil... 5.000?... Si... dos... 2... ciento... doscientos... doscientos... 200... Reviso cada uno de los billetes y no estoy seguro de como pagar... Encuentro los 5.000, pero ¿como pago doscientos?

- Monedas.- Dice la chica.

'Monedas', ¿que es 'monedas'? No estaba en los audios así que no tengo ni idea que sea eso.

- Pásame ese y uno de mil.-

Mil... 1.000... el verde, pequeño con... lo encontré!

Me mira con cara de fastidio al recibir el dinero, me entrega unas monedas.

- ochocientos.- Me dice-. Mo-ne-das.- Dice apuntándolas.

Ya entiendo que quería decir hace un rato. T/T

- Espera a la izquierda.- Dijo.

Izquierda... veo mis manos tratando de recordar, soy un tonto... Voy hacia el lado correcto.

Guardo el dinero y lanzo una mirada a (...) quien riendose de mi, me ve desde su asiento. La inconsciente estupidez de mis actos. No espero mucho y me entregan el pedido. Camino hasta donde esta (...) y me siento junto a ella, quien no evita el estallido de una risa.

- ¿Viste la cara de esa chica? Muajajajaja! Eso es fastidio ejeje ¿Cómo hiciste para comprar?- Parecía divertirle demasiado.

- Parecía enojada, me costó mucho hacerlo, espero haber comprado lo correcto.-

- Si te guiaste por las fotografías y lo números, estará bien. ¿Por qué no me dejaste a mi? Para eso estoy contigo.- Se calmó un poco tomando su bebida.

- Yo... quería...- Sentí mis mejillas subir de temperatura. No alcancé a terminar mi frase.

- Fue lindo.- Dijo comiendo.

Fue lindo. Sonreí pensando que algo más podría ir tras aquellas palabras.

Fin DongHo POV

(...) POV

Si DongHo supiera lo adorable que se veía tratando de hablar español, que tierno comprando para mi w No debería haberlo permitido, siendo mi trabajo el ayudarlo, pero él quiso y fue tan lindo. Floto por los aires.

Me pidió que más tarde fuéramos al agua y a pesar del buen rato que estoy pasando comienzo a entrar en pánico, mis habilidades nadando no son precisamente buenas, ni siquiera tengo 'hablilidades', sumándolo a ese bikini, ahora me arrepiento de traerlo puesto, 'por si acaso' .''

La playa se llena de más y más gente, son las tres de la tarde, la hora en que todo mundo viene. Veo a DongHo mover sus ojos de un lado a otro, viendo como la gente se divierte en las olas, comprendo su deseo.

Es su única oportunidad, en Corea el no puede ni acercarse a una playa, por el hecho de ser tan famoso todas las chicas le saltarían encima antes de que llegase a tocar el agua. Con solo quitarse la camisa deben saltarle como parásitos hambrientos.

- Noona vamos.- Pidió con una de esas caritas.

- No puedo ser tu noona si eres mi oppa, y si me llamas así me siento vieja.- Reclamé.

- (...)- Dijo aumentando el aegyo-. Se está llenando de gente, quiero ir.- Me agitó con más aegyo.

- Bien.- Accedí.

Por más que sufra no hay quien se resista a este nivel de aegyo.

Llegamos a un lugar donde dejamos nuestros bolsos y él totalmente emocionado por poder entrar al agua se quitó las zapatillas y me lanzó su polera en la cara ¬.¬''

- !Alcánzame!- Gritó sin que yo diera respuesta alguna, con todavía el rostro cubierto-. ¿Noona?-

- No me llames así ¬¬ .- Dije quitándome la camiseta de la cara.

- Lo siento :3- Dijo regresando hasta donde yo estaba-. ¿No vendrás conmigo?-

Inconcientemente mi vista fue a su cuerpo. Tranquila (...). Mis ojos siguen su propio camino. Me perdí unos segundos, pero volví antes de que se diera cuenta de lo que podría pasar por mi mente.

- Claro, pero debo...- Señalé mi cuerpo.

- Te espero.- Se sentó en el piso mirando hacia el mar.

Me puse de espalda a sus espaldas, no quería que por ningún motivo me viera. Me quité la polera y lo primero que veo al girarme es su vista en mi.

- ¡No me mires!- Le lancé la polera en la cara como él lo hizo hace un rato.

Me saqué los shorts, viendo mi penosa figura. Resignada a que no puedo ser peor, le quité la camiseta de los ojos, me miró de abajo a arriba y de arriba a abajo, me analizó en completo silencio, abrió su boca y su respiración se detuvo por unos segundos. ¿Acaso no sabe lo que es disimular, ver de costado o solo evitar ver? Me sonroje por completo. Es que ¿qué me mira tanto? Que miedo O_O Estoy siendo observada ahhhh!

- ¿DongHo?- No había respuesta, agité mi mano frente a sus ojos.

- Ah?- Parecía regresar a la realidad, ¿que estará pensando?-. ¡Vamos!- Tomó mi mano con firmeza y me obligó a entrar al agua.

Se lanzaba a través de las olas, mientras yo solo me quedaba de espalda a ellas, evitando que mi cabeza se sumergiera. Odio esto, pero hay que dejar que él tenga un buen rato, vamos (...) por DongHo.

- Ven, no te pongas aburrida.- Me tomó y me obligó a sumergirme con él.

Por inercia, gracias a que seguía de su mano y a que todo flota, logré salir con vida .

- ¿Estás bien?-

- Claro.- Me aferré de su brazo, controlando el malestar.

Entre agua, gente y DongHo hubo un momento en que me quedé sumergida por lo menos un minuto sin saber de que pasaba, como dije, mis habilidades acuáticas son nulas. Con los brazos y en una extraña calma trataba de buscar a DongHo o alguien para salir y que el agua dejara de entrar por mi nariz.

Sentí por fin algo o alguien, me sentía mareada y sin muchas esperanzas, un brazo tiró de mi sacándome, me abracé firmemente a mi salvador. DongHo. Comencé a respirar apoyando mi cabeza en su pecho, sentí sus rápidos latidos y sus brazos en mi espalda, sus manos acariciándome.

- Tranquila.- Susurró abrazándome-. ¿Estás bien?- Asentí, siendo incapaz todavía de pronunciar palabras-. ¿Quieres regresar?- Mi respiración se calmaba y mis latidos volvían a su ritmo habitual.

- Tranquilo, no pasó nada.- Respondí sin despegarme de él.

- ¿Nada? Por poco te ahogas.- Le saqué lo paranoico con eso.

Me tomó por los hombros y me sacudió suave, vi su rostro preocupado, no pensé que nada grave hubiera ocurrido realmente. No era la primera vez que me atrapaba una ola así.

- Estoy bien.-

- Pero estuviste mucho tiempo perdida.-

- Nah... Te toca.- Dije al empujarlo y hacerlo caer.

Salió riendo y regresamos a la diversión.

Pasamos bastante tiempo, así que me acostumbré y comencé a divertirme dejando de pensar en lo demás. El lugar comenzaba a vaciarse y nosotros seguíamos jugando y lanzándonos agua.

- ¡Atrápame!- Dije saliendo del agua, comenzaba a darme frío. DongHo corría tras de mi.

- ¡Te tengo!- Me tomó del brazo e hizo que ambos cayéramos en la arena junto a nuestras cosas.

Reímos un rato, cuando me doy cuenta que estamos demasiado cerca, vamos al silencio. Su brazo rodea mis hombros, acercándome más a él.

Siento como lentamente se acerca más y más, siento su respiración, siento una extraña sensación que me recorre, no sé si es el frío o el hecho de tenerlo tan cerca lo que lo provoca. Tal vez estoy por descubrirlo...

Fin (...) POV


	5. Nuevas sensaciones

**Capitulo 5: "Nuevas sensaciones"**

**(...) POV**

Cada segundo que pasa estamos más y más cerca, su nariz roza la mía con suavidad mientras él sonríe, esa sonrisa tan dulce y tan preciosa, sus ojos están sobre los míos. Me mira y pestañea un par de veces, suspira y sorpresivamente sus labios se posan sobre los míos con inocencia.

~Aigo!Ay! Dios! No es cierto! Me beso! w

Se separa rápidamente y con una sonrisa, todavía tengo la sensación de esos labios sobre los míos, sin haberlos probado debidamente °3°

DongHo me mira sonrojado y con un brillo distinto en sus ojos sonrientes, ríe nuevamente y con nerviosismo susurra, mientras yo aún sorprendida no dejo de verlo. Es que todavía me cuesta creer que aquello realmente haya pasado.

- Es... estás fría y... saladita.- Evita mirarme.

- ¿Que?... es por... el agua.- Dije sin saber realmente que decir ante ese comentario tan extraño y tan tierno.

No puede decir algo tan inesperado y tan kawaii, es que se pasa de lindo y tierno *-*

- Lo sé es que...- Se rió un poco más-. Nunca había besado a nadie.- Su dedo recorrió mi mejilla con suavidad.

O_O ¿Nunca? Seee... claro nunca DongHo ¬3¬

. ¿cómo nunca? tiene 17 años, es un idol, con montones de chicas tras de él y bueno, además es actor y los chicos en U-KISS y... Que confusión . ¿En serio mi primer beso era también el suyo? .

Shin DongHo no había besado antes a una chica. Omo! No podía creermelo con lo coqueto que se ve a veces, ya me imaginaba yo cuantas chicas habrían caido antes... Es que cuesta tanto creerle en esto .

- ¿Nunca?- Pregunté. Asintió mordiéndose el labio inferior-. Pero yo...-

- Ya sé, has visto muchas cosas, pero nunca ha pasado nada, hay juegos de cámara y cosas así.- Explicó.

Todavía me cuesta creerlo... ¿En serio? Con toda esa gente a su alrededor... ¿En serio? Quise volver a preguntar, pero eso hubiera sido demasiado.

- Pero...- Sus labios fueron nuevamente a los míos, esta vez no los dejaría ir ewé

Al parecer era cierto, no había motivos para que inventara algo así, no podía creer que realmente habíamos compartido nuestro primer beso, un momento dulce y especial para ambos. /

~Y ahora iba el segundo *O*

Rodeé su cuello y sintiendo como de a poco DongHo se volvía atrevido en el beso lo abracé con fuerza, actuando instintivamente. Sintiendo miles de emociones a la vez, dejando mi mente en blanco, millones de cosas pasaron en mi en un solo momento. Una avalancha de sentimientos y sensaciones me invadió y solo me dejé llevar, los dos estabamos experimentando, aprendiendo. Sintiendo por primera vez lo que creo es la sensación del amor w

Aigo! ¿Amor? ¿Estoy tan rendida ya? *-*

Nuestros labios se separaron para luego unirse una y otra vez, entre sonrisas y miradas provocando escalofríos y cosquillas. *3*

El viento comenzó a correr un poco más fuerte, por lo que me vestí, bajo la atenta mirada de mi... ¿que era ahora?, /, su mirada ahora me ponían más nerviosa que antes, sabiendo que si, me mira, y si, le gusto */*

El atardecer caía y nosotros seguiamos aquí, mirando este precioso espectáculo. El más lindo y colorido crepusculo, el mejor de todos. Abrazados y yo usando sus guantes de gatito y su polerón. Y así con que le robe la ropa de a poco xD

Cubiertos por la preciosa luz naranja, el viento marino y el sonido de las olas, estábamos solo los dos en un mágico mundo, al menos así lo sentía yo. ¿Será que me enamoré? ¿Alguna vez dejaré de preguntarmelo?

Si niña! Si (...)! Te enamoraste aceptalo! Me gritaba a mi misma por dentro.

Esta es la mejor sensación de la vida, sentir el calor de su abrazo, quererlo y saber que me quiere también, desear que este momento sea eterno.

Pero nada podía ser tan perfecto, lamentablemente, comienzo a sentir unos murmullos de voces familiares.

- ¿Esa no es (...)? Tengo que ir a saludarla.-

- Está con un chico, dejala.-

- ¿Ese chico no es igualito a DongHo?-

- Se parece tanto que podría decir que es DongHo.-

- ¿DongHo? Pero si él es solo mío.-

- Aprende a compartir, DongHo es mío.-

- ¿Cómo va a ser DongHo? No sean tontas.-

- ¿Y si los vamos a ver?-

¡Ay no! Me conocen y reconocen a DongHo y para peor se lo pelean, esto solo puede significar una cosa. Maldición. me giro de a poco para comprobar mis sospechas, es cierto. Nadie más que ellas, solo pueden ser...

- Kiss me.- Susurré reconociendo mi problema.

- Sure.- Dijo en inglés, acercando su rostro al mío. Que lindo, pensó que le pedía un beso.

- Abajo.- Le indique esquivandolo, cubriéndolo con mi rostro para que las chicas no lo vieran.

- ¿Que pasa?- Preguntó haciendo un puchero-. Pensé que querías un beso.- My goshhh! que adorable w Quiero besarlo pero no puedo *w*

Tonto DongHo ¿por qué no dejas de ser tan lindo? /

- Las chicas que caminan hacia acá son Kiss me's. Te aman.- Sus ojos se abrieron de preocupación-. Y nos vieron, si descubren que eres 'tú' te saltarán encima y no quiero eso-. inflé mis mejillas con algo de aegyo, sin querer, es un gesto algo típico en mi. No quiero que nadie lo toque. DongHo sonrió-. Así que te protegeré de ellas.- Parecía que lo que dije lo hizo aún más feliz. Lo tomé del brazo y eché a correr sin saber a donde llevarlo. Solo no quiero que le hagan nada, sé lo desesperadas que pueden ser y DongHo es MÍO .

- ¡Si, es DongHo!- Escuché a las chicas gritar a coro antes de que corrieran tras nosotros. Que miedo O_O ¡Psicópatas! No pueden dejarnos tranquilos, él viene huyendo de gente así, ¿por qué hacen esto?

Después de varios minutos de huida, bastante cansados nos detuvimos en un pub a orillas de la playa. Habiamos dejado a las chicas atrás.

- Por ahora están lejos, ¿entramos?- Asintió jadeando. w Pobrecito se cansó. Después de la carrera que nos dimos era algo obvio. Tomó mi mano y fuimos a la barra.

Estamos muriendo de sed, corrimos inesperadamente rápido, pero son las siete y media, esto es un pub en medio de la playa, ¿que vas a encontrar además de alcohol? Solo aceptaré algo apto para menores, yo no bebo, DongHo no beberá _

- ¿Quieren algo chicos?- Se acercó un tipo limpiando copas.

- Si tienes agua, jugo o algo que yo pueda tomar lo aceptaré.- Dije aún cansada.

- Noona, yo quería...- Empezó a reclamar, antes de que dijese que cosa quería lo interrumpí.

- En primera... ¡No me digas noona! y en segunda...¡No permitiré que bebas una gota de alcohol!-

Uy! ¿Por qué me dice noona? Le encanta fastidiarme, pero es tan lindo, ¿y que quería?, ahora DongHo quiere alcohol, no no no, no lo permitiré.

- Si actúas como mamá regañona te llamaré noona.- Sacó su lengua.

Mamá regañona ¬¬''

- ¡No soy tu noona! Y no soy ninguna mamá regañona.- Le dí un golpe de dedo en el hombro, se rió y sacó su lengua, después le entregué la botella de agua que el tipo dejó sobre la barra, luego dejé el dinero para pagar.

- ¿Estás segura de que aquí entraron?- Una de esas voces otra vez.

Maldición! No se detendrían. Desesperadas, solo un momento de tranquilidad, no quiero nada más para DongHo. Tranquilidad y descanso.

Busqué cualquier lugar donde escondernos, habían unas puertas, supuse que eran los baños.

- DongHo, entra ahí.- Señalé la última puerta.

Entramos y nos encerramos antes de que las chicas pudieran llegar a vernos. Estábamos entre cajas y botellas de vidrio vacías, era una especie de bodega o despensa, muy pequeña. Lográbamos escuchar algo de lo que ocurría afuera.

- Yo los vi entrar, estoy segura.- Decía una voz.

- Nos siguieron.- Expliqué.

- Y nos quedaremos aquí hasta que se vallan.- Dijo divertido abrazándome. Sonreí-. Es un espacio muy pequeño, hay que quedarse así.- Me acercó más hacia él.

¿Uy de cuando tan seductor? Ahora pasamos del chico lindo y tierno al sexy DongHo xDDD...xD Esa sonrisa, es diferente, extraña, atrayente y... Dios mío... me derrite... nunca antes la había visto *¬* Babación extrema!

- Seguro siguieron corriendo, ¿por qué DongHo andaría por acá? y con ella.-

- ¿Era en serio DongHo?-

- The real.- Susurré respondiendo a la chica, besando a DongHo aprovechándome del momento también. Si vamos a estar apretados... Apretaditos entonces... ewé

- ¡Hola! ¿Estuvo aquí una chica como de mi altura, pelo largo, ojos verdes, con un chico asiático, pelo oscuro, muy lindo?- Que descripciones ._.

- Hace un momento estaban sentados aquí, puede que estén en las mesas afuera o por allá.- La voz del tipo que nos atendió.

O.o Gracias, nos delató de inmediato._. Le cuento todos mis secretos al tiro ¬¬''. Es que se pasó de confidencial. Solo espero no halla apuntado las puertas.

Sentí unos golpes a mis espaldas, maldición, las guió hasta nosotros :c Le voy a dar un regalo por la ayuda, en serio ¬¬''

- ¿(...) estás ahí?-

- Si, abre.- Dije en coreano y muy bajito para que ellas no oyeran.

- Adelante, tenemos mucho espacio aquí.- Dijo DongHo del mismo modo, aguantamos la risa.

- (...) ¿Es DongHo el que está contigo?-

¿Que preguntas son esas?

- Si. ¿Un autógrafo, una foto?- Dijo igual que antes, me reí sin querer, puso su dedo en mis labios. Acercó su rostro un poco más al mío con la misma expresión de antes, dejandome en silencio de inmediato.

- Tonta, ¿acaso crees que te dirá que si? No puede ser DongHo, él está a millones de kilómetros, en Corea, o tal vez en Japón.-

- Además con todo lo que tiene que hacer, ¿por qué estaría en Chile y con ella?, hay millones de mujeres en el mundo y se fijaría en ella.- Que apoyo ¬¬'' Esas son amigas.

- Tengo mis razones.- Susurró a mi oído, luego mordió mi oreja. Sonreí sintiendo algo extraño en mi estómago. Espero esas sean muy buenas y muy fuertes razones.

- No están. ¿Crees que aguantarían tanto tiempo ahí?-

Si depende de mi me quedaría harto más, estoy bien abrazada a DongHo y súper divertida.

- Pero nadie responde, ¿abrimos?-

¡No! No le puse seguro a la puerta O_O, ¿que hacer?

Antes de que lleguen a hacer algo DongHo pone el seguro a la puerta. Mi heroe, principe salvador xD. Me abraza un poco más fuerte y besa mi mejilla. Apoyo mi cabeza en su pecho.

- No se abre.- Dice la que ha movido la manilla. Sin dejar de intentarlo.

- Está ocupado.- Dice DongHo en un más claro español. Realmente me sorprende.

¿Ocupado? Esto ni siquiera es un baño, ¿pero que saben ellas? ewé

- Lo siento.-

- Esa voz se parece a la de DongHo.-

Y sigue la otra ¬¬'' ¡Lárguense!

- DongHo no habla español.-

Muy bien dicho, ahora váyanse.

- No puedes estar tan segura.-

¡Cállate! ¡Lárguense! ¡Adiós!

- Vámonos.-

Por fin :D

Ambos suspiramos de alivio.

- (...) Si estás ahí, solo quiero recordarte que DongHo es mío.-

Nooo! :P

- ¡Vamos!-

- ¡DongHo es mío!- Insistió.

¡Mentira! :P tú no lo estás abrazando.

- Se fueron.- Susurré.

- Esa chica es una mentirosa.- Dijo, no entendí por qué a la primera-. Yo no soy suyo.- Reclamó con aegyo.

Ahhh! Que adorable! (...) vas a morir si tanta lindura continua.

- ¿Y de quien eres entonces?- Pregunté esperando a que dijera "Tuyo, tuyo, tuyo" ^.^

- Solo tuyo, tu novio y de nadie más.-

¡Si!¡Mío!¡Fighting!¿Novios? *O* Con que así va esto ^-^ Ni siquiera me preguntó ¬3¬ pero por mi está bien

Besó mis labios y luego mi frente antes de salir. La felicidad me llena :D Soy novia de Shin DongHo y mejor que eso... sin importar su nombre o lo famoso que sea... sin importar que sea un idol... es la persona más dulce que he conocido en mi vida... La persona que sin importar motivos o condiciones, empiezo a querer incontrolablemente...

Miramos a todos lados, viendo a cada rincón para asegurarnos de que las chicas no anduvieran por ahí. Solo entonces caminamos de regreso al hotel.

**Fin (...) POV**

**DongHo POV**

Llegó el indeseado pero inevitable momento de la despedida. No quiero dejarla ir. Llegamos al hotel, nos quedamos parados de la mano por unos minutos, nos miramos y sonreímos una y otra vez, ya estaba oscuro, pero no quería que se fuera.

- Ya estás aquí, entra, me voy.-

- ¡No!- La retengo del brazo.

- Pero debo irme.- Moví mi cabeza de un lado a otro-. ¿Que hago entonces?- Sonreí.

- Entra conmigo.- Pedí un poco más serio.

- Es tarde y...- Puse un dedo sobre sus labios.

- No excusas. Por favor.- Pedí.

- No puedo.- Dijo adorable.

- Entonces, te llevaré a tu casa.-

- ¿Puedes decirme cómo volverías aquí?-

Maldición. Es cierto, si la llevo, llegaremos a su casa, pues ella sabe donde es, pero luego yo no tendré como regresar al hotel, no tengo idea ni de donde estoy parado. Soy un tonto. Me quedo callado al no tener otra excusa para tenerla junto a mi más tiempo.

- Mañana volveremos a vernos.- Me abrazó.

- Te extrañaré.- Dije sincero.

La besé en los labios, sintiendo de nuevo lo mismo que cada vez que lo hago, es tan extraño y tan agradable, ni siquiera sé como describirlo. Solo quiero no dejar de hacerlo jamás, tenerla junto a mi para siempre, es mi nuevo gran tesoro, la quiero a mi lado a cada momento.

La dejo ir, aunque no quiera, debo hacerlo. Me quedo sentado en los escalones de la entrada hasta que desaparece por completo de mi vista. Subo las escaleras y me encierro, salto sobre la cama solo para recordar y pensar todo lo lindo del día de hoy.

Tantas cosas, tantas emociones y todas juntas, miles de deseos, sueños y pensamientos... Y pensar que solo me quedan tres días acá... Debo hallar la manera de que sean los mejores de su vida y la mía... Nadie sabe si luego la volveré a ver.

Me saca de mis pensamientos una llamada, como lo esperaba, los chicos, en la pantalla el número de SooHyun.

- ¡~Hola!- Saludé con voz linda.

- ¿Que tal?- Saludó SooHyun.

- Bien, bien, bien, todo va muy bien.- Respondí con toda la alegría que sentía. ^^

- Te escuchas muy alegre.- Dijo Hoon.

- Lo estoy.- Y si que estoy más que solo feliz 3

- ¿Algo bueno con la chica?- Preguntó Eli. ¿Por qué todo lo que Eli pregunta es sobre (...)? .

- Mejor que bueno.- Dije con alegría.

- ¿Que pasó?- Preguntó Kiseop. ¿Que les diría? Me avergüenza un poco contarles, pero son mis hyungs.

- Pues...- Me detuve pensando si debían saberlo-. Ya es mi novia.- Tenían que enterarse, de todos modos al regresar a Corea me acosarían para saberlo todo.

- ¡Wow!- Gritaron todos-. La primera novia de nuestro pequeño.- Dijo SooHyun. Odio que me traten así con estas cosas. Si no he tenido antes novia, es solo por U-KISS... y porque nunca antes había conocido a alguien como (...)

- ¿Cómo fue?- Dijo AJ-. Ya sabes, ¿cómo se lo dijiste? ¿La besaste ya?- Continuó. ¿Cómo se lo dije? No le dije nada w

- Yo... Estábamos en la playa y... -Empecé a recordar lo preciosa que se veía-. Muchas cosas pasaron hoy y...- Me interrumpen.

- ¿Que cosas pasaron?- Preguntó Kevin.

Tal vez estoy contando más de lo que debería...

**Flash Back**

Entré al agua tan rápido como pude, más que por nadar porque si seguía viendo a (...) moriría por lo linda que se ve y por las cosas que empiezan a pasar por mi cabeza. Cruzo las olas y salto entre ellas, son fuertes, aunque tibias.

(...) parece estar nerviosa o con miedo del agua, se queda de espalda y solo choca contra las olas, si se queda así y viene algo grande podría ahogarse, además sin ella no es divertido.

La tomo del brazo y la sumerjo conmigo unas cuantas veces, bajo el agua su pelo se suelta, es tan preciosa que no parece real.

Cada vez hay más gente, siento que (...) se está alejando. Ha pasado un rato y no sé donde está, no la veo en la orilla, pero no la encuentro entre la gente en el agua. ¿Donde se habrá metido?

Grito su nombre y la busco, pero no tengo respuesta, tal vez la última ola la arrastró a otro lugar. Me sumerjo para ver si la encuentro, a lo lejos creo verla, salgo y en la superficie corro hasta donde puede estar, mientras más avanzo el nivel del agua sube y sube, me preocupa que algo le pase. Siento una mano rozar mi espalda. De inmediato la tomo y la hago salir.

Jadeando se abraza a mi. La rodeo con mis brazos, está tiritando, parece asustada, la abrazo un poco más fuerte, me preocupó tanto, pero ya la tengo conmigo, entre mis brazos, desearía abrazarla y protegerla por siempre.

Me saca de mis pensamientos empujándome y haciéndome caer, es fuerte, seguimos en nuestros juegos y luchas, más tarde salgo del agua siguiéndola, la atrapo y caemos en la arena.

Con el cabello suelto, en bikini, el agua recorriendo su cuerpo y la arena pegándose a ella se ve tan... Dios mío... Parece una sirena... Nunca antes había visto algo más hermoso, el sol brillando en su piel... La necesito más cerca... La rodeo con mi brazo y la acerco más a mi. ¿Podría acercarme un poco más?

La atraigo más a mi y acerco mi rostro al suyo, siento como empiezo a tiritar, su respiración es suave, la siento en mi mejilla, encuentro mis ojos con los suyos, no puedo dejar de verlos, a cada segundo me siento más nervioso sin saber exactamente por que, solo me concentro en esos labios, rosados y perfectos... solo quiero besarla...

Voy a hacerlo, no hay nada que perder.

Con lentitud me acerco un poco más, siento como mi corazón late más y más rápido, antes de que estalle pego mis labios a los suyos. Son tan suaves y... Me siento tan extraño, todo es tan perfecto. Me separo rapidamente por miedo a que me rechace. Parece sorprendida.

- Es... estás fría y... saladita.- Rompo el silencio con una frase extraña -.- No sé por qué lo dije, no quiero ver su expresión de burla, soy un tonto.

- ¿Que?... es por... el agua.- No había cambio en su expresión. Me encanta la sorpresa en su rostro.

- Lo sé es que...- ¿Debería decírselo? Estoy tan nervioso-. Nunca había besado a nadie.- Toqué su mejilla.

- ¿Nunca?- Parece no creerme, debe pensar que soy un mujeriego T.T-. Pero yo...- Ah... Imágenes y los videos... Rumores, los chicos... Ya entiendo, es por eso...

- Ya sé, has visto muchas cosas, son solo juegos de cámara y cosas así.- Explico. Espero entienda, aunque sé que siendo un idol hay muchas chicas y puedo tener las que quiera, pero no soy de ese tipo.

- Pero...- Antes de que dijera otra cosa la vuelvo a besar.

Se abraza a mi cuello y me corresponde con algo de fuerza, disfruto un poco más, dejando de pensar, solo sintiendo...

**Fin Flash Back**

- ¡DongHo!- Gritaron todos-. ¿Sigues ahí o te fuiste a las nubes?- Preguntó Kevin.

- ¿Qué?- Regresé al presente, al parecer me quedé mucho tiempo callado. Me encantaría volver unas horas en el tiempo.

- ¿Nos dirás que pasó hoy?- Me recordó Hoon.

- ¡Ah si! Caminamos, entramos al mar jugamos un rato y... (...) casi se ahoga, pero la salvé, luego salimos y se veía tan linda, estábamos acostados en la arena cuando no me aguanté y la besé y...-

- ¡Oh!- Los sorprendía otra vez-. No te imaginaba así de rudo y dominante.- Dijo Hoon.

- Dejen de decir cosas así.- Es lo que me gano por abrir tanto mi boca.

- ¿Que harás ahora que ya son novios? Te queda poco tiempo.- Preguntó Kevin.

Y tenían que recordarmelo. Poco tiempo, esto no será para siempre. ¿Por qué? Es cierto, ya sé que le gusto y lo mejor de todo ya estamos de novios, pero no estaré aquí por mucho más y no quiero dejarla y perderla, ¿que haría?... Eso me trae de vuelta a lo que estaba hace un rato... Hacer los días que me quedan en Chile inolvidables y dejarle a (...) lo mejor de mi... Es tan poco probable volver a verla después... Por más que no quiera tendré que irme... Esto hubieran sido unas aburridas vacaciones más si no fuera por ella, conocerla cambiará todo lo que me queda por delante...

- ¿Podrían hacerme un favor?- Les pido con una idea cruzando mi cabeza.

**Fin DongHo POV**


	6. Algo en que pensar

**Capitulo 6: "Algo en que pensar"**

**(...) POV**

:D Un precioso despertar, el sol brilla, soñé con DongHo, me levanto feliz y me siento increíble. Doy saltitos hasta el baño. Mamá ya salió, nadie me fastidiará para contarle todo lo que hice. Nada podría ser más perfecto °w°

Llamo a DongHo para decirle que voy por él, no tengo planeado nada, pero no importa que hagamos, será perfecto de solo estar con él. Mi chico hermoso, es tan tan... DongHo... ~awww

No contesta, no me preocupo mucho y salgo de casa sin comer. Algo ansiosa por verlo w

Bajé de la micro con mi felicidad. Estoy caminando ya cerca del hotel y noto que DongHo no está en la entrada como siempre, me da una sensación rara en el pecho, lo llamo otra vez. No contesta.

Todo era tan perfecto, ¬¬ que con esta suerte mía tenía que pasar algo, ¿por qué? . Lo llamo otra vez, el corazón me late cada vez más rápido de pensar que algo le haya pasado.

Después de unas seis llamadas contesta.

- ¡DongHo! ¡¿Por qué no contestas?! ¡¿Está todo bien?!- Dije antes de que hablara.

- Si... Solo...- Tose-. No me siento muy bien.- Su voz era rasposa y cansada.

¡Dios no!, se enfermó por mi culpa ., si ayer no me hubiera quedado con su polerón, lo hice caminar por la playa con ese viento frío hasta tarde, ahora está resfriado por mi culpa, le arruiné sus vacaciones ~fuuu (...) mala.

Pobrecito no lo puedo dejar así, tengo que ir y cuidarlo, acompañarlo un rato y hacer lo que sea para que se sienta mejor.

- ¿Puedo ir a verte?- Pregunté preocupada.

Si es mi culpa su resfriado, es mi deber cuidarlo, además de mi deber como ¿novia?

ewé Me suena tan raro el decirlo, pero fue él y no yo el que lo confirmó así. Además de todos modos es lo que yo quería... ¿cierto?

- No es necesario, estaré bien si no quieres.- Su voz se hace más suave.

- Quiero... Tengo que ir, no podría dejarte así.-

- Habitación 483.- Tose otra vez.

- En un minuto estoy ahí.-

Corto. Entro y sin pensarlo voy a las escaleras, esperar el ascensor sería solo una perdida de tiempo. Me siento tan mal de que justo ahora se enfermara y sus vacaciones se arruinaran, ¿que hará al regresar?, el trabaja con su voz y su energía, pobrecito TToTT

Llego a la habitación que me dijo y toco la puerta, se abre lentamente. Entro, él no está tras la puerta. Hay un ambiente tenso y misterioso, esto comienza a asustarme. Lo busco por un lado y otro, es una suite muy grande para solo una persona. Lo encuentro finalmente.

- ¡Sorpresa!- Dice en ese adorable español suyo.

Me engaño! w Es completamente lo contrario a lo que imaginaba; tendido en la cama, pálido, sudado y con fiebre. En cambio está lleno de color y brillo, alegre y completamente sano. Eso me tranquiliza, ¡pero como me preocupó! . Agh!

- ¿No estabas enfermo? ¿Por qué me preocupas así?- Pregunté avanzando.

- ¡Noona!, ni siquiera ves lo que hago por ti.- Reclamó con aegyo.

Ok, ahora reconozco que actué regañona ¬¬ Solo debo decir que es a causa de la preocupación y el hambre. Tonto DongHo que me tiene así .

- No me llames noona.-

- ¬.¬ ¿Prefieres noona o oma?-

- Shin DongHo!- Golpeo el aire.

:C Agh! Como me trata.

Lo miro con una de esas malas caras realmente malas, me hace un puchero al instante. Me ablando de inmediato.

Y ahora recién lo noto. Tonta ciega(...). La solución para todos tus males justo frente a ti. Pero que tierno lo que hizo, junto a él hay una mesa toda preparada con un desayuno para los dos, flores y cosas bien bonitas... es un sueño... Y yo tan mala, me derrito ^-^

- Ehh...- Me avergüenzo un poco de haberlo regañ .- *O* No aguanto más y sin más aviso salto sobre él abrazándolo.

Me atrapa firmemente, levantándome hasta que mi rostro queda a la altura del suyo, me besa con dulzura. Desearía tanto que esto durara para siempre. Cada segundo que pasa lo quiero más. Es tan dulce, tierno, considerado y perfecto para mi.

- ¿Te gusta?- Dice aún abrazándome.

- Me encanta, no tenías que hacerlo.-

Comida y DongHo, que mejor, con lo que me gruñen las tripas justo ahora, definitivamente me encanta ewé

Nos sentamos y comimos, todo parecía delicioso con su sola presencia.

El tiempo pasaba y entre tanto amorsh y cariños no lo notamos. Pasamos el rato viendo películas, jugando o simplemente hablando. Cualquier cosa que hicieramos era simplemente lo mejor de la vida :D

Terminábamos de ver una triste y clásica película en la tele, Romeo y Julieta, que mejor cosa para ver bien abrazada a mi hombre xD

Di Caprio tomaba la minibotellita de veneno y caía junto a su Julieta, mientras ella despertaba de su profundo sueño para ver a su amado Romeo morir. Trata de encontrar veneno, lo besa dulcemente mientras ambos lloran y luego toma la pistola para suicidarse.

Un final que no puede ser más triste y romántico, y lo que lo hace peor; ¡usaron los malditos diálogos originales!, esas palabras tan irreales y perfectas, cosas tan lindas saliendo de sus bocas. Se me caen las lágrimas sin querer. (...) Llorona!

Un dedo sorprende mi mejilla limpiando una lágrima, levanto mi vista para encontrarme con el rostro de DongHo, hace un puchero.

- ¿Por qué lloras?- Pregunta acariciando mi pómulo.

- La película... es...-

- Solo una película.- Sonríe.

- DongHo, ¿que pasaría si algo así nos pasara?-

O_O Ok me puse extremista. Cursi mode on.

- Yo...- Pensó un rato-. Haría todo por ti.- Dijo con seguridad.

-¿Todo?- Pregunté reflejando mis pensamientos exactos.

- Todo.- Reafirmó.

- ¿Darías tu vida por mi, como en la película?-

Fue una pregunta tonta, pero por alguna razón la dejé salir.

- No solo daría mi vida.- Ay Dios mío!, ¿que más podría ser? Es que yo no permito nada de eso- Mataría por ti, entregaría todo por ti... (...) Realmente yo siento que... estoy enamorado de ti.- Se me llena el corazón y se me aprieta el pecho. ¿Acaso estoy soñando?

Es tan sincero y tan dulce, no puedo creer que realmente haya dicho eso.

- ¿Y tú?- Me preguntó, no supe a cual de todas las cosas que dijo se refería-. ¿Darías tu vida por mi?-

- Sin pensarlo dos veces.- Respondí sin haber pensado nada realmente.

Siendo demasiado sincera también, pero no puedo ocultarlo, comienzo a quererlo más de lo que podría haber pensado o controlado y no sé que pasará después, es más de lo que podría querer a nadie, nadie, no sé que es esto, pero me fascina y me asusta... Yo...

- ¡No! No lo hagas nunca, sin importar que me pase.- Me abrazó más fuerte-. Si murieras o algo te pasara, yo no sé que haría, si tú estás bien yo estaré bien.- Besó mi frente.

...Al parecer me enamoré...

- Por ahora los dos estamos vivos y juntos.- Me apoyé en su pecho-. ¿No es así bueno?

Sus dedos se entrelazaban jugando en mi cabello, relajándome con el ritmo de su respiración, caí dormida en su abrazo.

**Fin (...) POV**

**DongHo POV**

Hace bastante tiempo está dormida, sobre mi, moviéndose ha llegado ahora hasta mi estómago, con su rostro viendo hacia mi, no dejo de verla y de acariciar su largo cabello, no podría nunca aburrirme de un momento tan precioso, desearía que esto no acabara.

Y vuelvo a la lamentable realidad, me queda poco tiempo acá, es Jueves y tendré que irme el Domingo por la mañana, de regreso, regresar a lo que era antes de venir, antes de conocerla, antes de vivir y sentir esto.

Hace tal vez un par de horas le confesé que estoy realmente enamorado de ella, pero eso no me mantendrá aquí por más tiempo, debo encontrar la manera para estar siempre con ella.

No puedo llevarla a Corea conmigo, eso crearía un gran escándalo y no podría ocultarla mucho tiempo. Pienso entonces en la conversación de hace un momento, darlo todo, hacer todo por ella, Romeo sin pensar tomó veneno para ir con Julieta, no temía a nada y enfrentó a todo por su amor, incluso se opuso a su familia.

¿Y si yo lo diera todo? ¿Y si dejara todo atrás por ella? ¿Y si dejara U-KISS?

Es una decisión drástica y difícil de tomar, hay dos lados que ver al tomar esta opción.

En primera, al dejar U-KISS, estaría dejando los mejores años de mi vida, mis mejores amigos, mis hermanos, los más inolvidables momentos, la fama, mis sueños, la música, la actuación, las oportunidades. Estaría entrando en una nueva vida lejos de mi hogar, en un país diferente, las fans aquí me acosarían, el asistir a clases regularmente podría ser complicado, extrañaría mi antigua vida. Mi familia, quienes me han apoyado en todo, ¿solo los dejaría atrás?

Por otro lado, todo es por (...), ella es la única razón por la que ahora yo me transformaría en Romeo y sería capaz de todo, son muchos sacrificios, pero ¿acaso el amor no es un argumento suficiente?...

Hay mucho en que pensar...

**Fin DongHo POV**


End file.
